Captain America
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: KPAvengers Ron Stoppable has survived high school, but when denied membership in Global Justice, his plans for life start to unravel. Now, in Ron's darkest hour, an old champion looks to him to pass a torch. HIATUS
1. Issue 1

_**RON STOPPABLE:  
CAPTAIN AMERICA**_

**Issue 1: American Soldier **

_When Captain __America__ throws his mighty shield _

_All those who oppose his shield must yield…_

- 1966 Captain America theme

Doctor Director, Will Du, and several higher ups in the Global Justice stood watching from a control room high above Global Justice's applicants test center. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They're both eighteen years of age and graduated high school one month ago." Dr. Director said as the two teenagers took their place at the front line of the course. "They've both taken written tests. Due to the results on these tests; Ms. Possible's got it no matter what she does on this test. Mr. Stoppable though … I'm afraid he'll have to do it perfectly to make it into the organization."

A blond headed man in a long trench coat stepped toward the edge of the viewing glass and studied Ron's stance and profile. "Can I see his file?" He asked, turning his crystal blue eyes to the cycloptic Dr. Director.

"Of course, Sir," she said in almost timid respect. She pulled manila folder and handed it to the man who took it in his red gloved hands.

"Interesting background," the man said, reading over Ron's history. "Reminds me of someone."

"Heh, who?" Will Du chuckled, "A circus clown?"

"Oh boy," a uniformed man with an eye patch not unlike Dr. Director whispered.

"No," the blonde said, giving Will a stern glare that made the agent back step slightly, "reminds me of myself."

---

"You ready, KP?" Ron asked stretching his arms over the head.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kim asked stretching her legs, "This is it, Ron, what we've worked so hard for."

"Yup, we'll be in Global Justice!" Ron stated excitedly.

"Don't put the cart before the horse, Ron," Kim smiled, "But remember: if we don't make it, we'll always be a team."

"Right," Ron said, stepping up to the starting line.

"You two ready," Dr. Director's voice spoke over the loud speaker. Kim and Ron both looked up and nodded. "Alright, on your mark. Get set. GO!"

As the word left the commander of Global Justice's mouth, the two teens took off running into the course.

At first, it was like watching one entity, the two young people moving as one. First through a series of tires, then under a series of barbwire. "As good as I expected," the man with the eye patch stated, watching them go.

"They've both have done much good in their young life, Colonel Fury." She said, watching the recent high school graduates.

Ron did good much of the course, and he and Kim both had hoped his 'Ron-ness' wouldn't effect his final test.

They reached a large wall fifteen foot high with two ropes. The two young heroes grabbed the ropes and began to climb when Ron slipped slightly. Kim glanced back at him. "GO! Don't worry about me!" Ron snapped, but Kim continued to watch him unsurely, biting her lower lip. "I SAID GO!" he said, pulling as hard as he could, catching up with her easily.

The two spun around and began scaling down the other side of the wall, and made it to the ground, Kim jumping down first and running toward the last two obstacles while Ron was a few paces behind. He leapt but landed wrong on his foot falling hard on his face.

Betty Director closed her eye tight as a single tear began to push out the corner of her eye, "Ron …" she sighed punching the console before her. "Damn it."

"I knew he couldn't do it," Will Du smirked knowingly, crossing his arms, "he just lost his shot."

"Shut up," the blond headed man said watching the boy on the field closely, "The test isn't finished."

Ron lifted his head off the ground to watch Kim run on ahead, completely unaware of his fall. "She's got it in the bag," he whispered with a proud smile, before sighing in defeat.

"Get up, son," the blond headed observer said from the observation booth, "Get up."

Ron glanced up at the booth at the other end of the field and saw the man staring at him with intensity and Will Du beside him looking at him mockingly. 'Never start what you won't finish,' Ron had heard his father say often. "It's not over yet," Ron said pulling himself up, his eyes focused on the finish line. He'd lost, and he had no idea what he'd do now, but one thing was certain, he'd lose standing and not flat on his face just before the end of the line.

Ron took off running crossing the small rope bridge before grabbing the swinging rope over the mud pit and took a hard jumping swing leaping into the air from the height of the swing. He did a flipping jump he had learned at Yamanochi, landing in a crouch punching the ground just on the other side of the finish line.

"Looks like we did it, KP, we finished our ……………" Ron drifted off when he saw his best friend embracing her boyfriend Eric, both kissing like they were no tomorrow.

He hadn't even noticed Dr. Director, Will Du, or the man identified as Colonel Fury approach him. "Ron," Dr. Director said sadly, "I'm sorry, I really am but …"

"I didn't make enough points to make it into Global Justice?" Ron asked, not looking away from the celebrating Kim and Eric even though he wanted to run from it. Dr. Director nodded sadly. "Well … did she make it in?"

"Yes, Kim passed the test, Ron," Dr. Director sighed, "But you can try again for it next …" she was cut off by Ron holding up her hand.

"No it's ok, she made it. That's what she wanted. That's all I really care about." Ron said disappointedly, "I'm not really needed around here, so I think I'll head home. Thanks, Dr. D." he said walking away.

"Can I at least arrange a ride for you?" Dr. Director asked.

"No, I'm good," Ron forced a smile heading out the exit, "See ya around."

Ron started out on the side walk beside the training yard disguised as a warehouse on his way home in the pouring down rain, but he didn't really care. What did he have now? Kim has moved up the ladder to Global Justice so she didn't need him as a partner anymore. Kim had Eric for the last several months starting a few months into their senior year of high school, and just face it who has the most importance in a girl's life the best friend or the Boyfriend? Ron didn't have the grades to get in any college really. He could check with Bueno Nacho, but did he really want to be stuck at fast food for the rest of his life?

"Face it, Ronald Dean Stoppable; your life just started swirling down the crapper!" He said, rubbing his face not sure if his cheeks were wet from the rain or his tears he hadn't even noticed falling.

"Nice weather today huh?" a voice spoke beside him, causing him to almost jump out of his skin. "Holy Hannah!" Ron gasped, jumping away, to turn to see a man in a trench coat walking beside him, as soaked as he was. "How long have you been there?"

"Huh?" the man glanced at the boy with a small goofy smile, "oh, golly, I've been walking with you for a block or two I think. I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Golly?" Ron quirked an eyebrow to the man, "Stuck in the fifties or something?"

"Something like that," the man smiled as he got back in step with the teen.

"So you work for Global Justice?" Ron asked as he walked, "I saw you up there watching. Here to offer me a consolation prize."

"No on both counts, son," the man said, his smile faltering, "I bet your friend has learned you didn't make it by now."

"I doubt it," Ron sighed dejectedly, "When she starts sucking on Eric's tongue she's occupied for hours."

"I know how you feel," the man nodded, "I had a girl I was crazy about once, her name was Sharon, by the time I realized I liked her, I had to … go away for a while. By the time I got back she was married. Only thing that made me feel better about that was she was happy and I was fighting to keep her safe and happy and her children safe and happy."

"That's nice," Ron said, not sounding very interested. "By the way, who are you and if you're not with Global Justice, who are you with?"

"Name's Rogers," the man nodded, "Steve Rogers, and I'm with just about every thing this country has."

"You're not the secret emperor of the country that hires actors to play congress and the president, are you?" Ron asked, turning to glare at the blue eyed man.

"What?" Steve blanched, "You need to stop it with the comics. They rot the brain."

"Well then …" Ron dragged questioningly.

"I've been fighting for a long time, Ron," the man said, his blue eyes darkening with tiredness and sadness. "I've been a figurehead and a champion for a very long time, longer then even you expect. But I'm getting tired. I don't want out completely, mind you, but I just … I don't think I can properly represent the colors I bear." Steve sighed as he brought his hands up to wipe the rain from his face. "There's a war going on Ron, what the president well titled a war on terror. This country needs its champion. But my heart has been jaded; I don't have the spirit needed anymore."

"What's this have to do with me?" Ron asked, not following where this was going but running with it anyway.

Steve looked around before leading Ron into a side alley. "You have heart, Ron; you have guts, and a 'never say die' spirit. You have the potential, Ron. I can see it in your eyes. I can see the strength, the power inside you."

"I did get some powers from those three mystical monkey statues but …" Ron rambled, staring at his hands.

"I'm not talking about the power in your muscles, son," he said, touching the center of Ron's chest with his red gloved hands, "I'm talking the power right there. You care unconditionally."

"I don't get what you're talking about …" Ron said, getting a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm only ,offering Ron, you don't have to accept the job," Steve said untying the belt of his trench coat and unbuttoning it, pulling it off to reveal a tight-fighting uniform. Blue pants, with a black belt, red boots, a red and white stripped waste and a scaled-armored chest piece with a large white star on his chest, white sleeves, red gloves, and a pulled back blue mask. Ron's jaw dropped when he recognized the uniform.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-C-" Ron stammered as the man un-strapped an object on his back, then held it out to him.

Ron looked down at the shimmering red white and blue target-like shield with the large white star in the center. "Ron, America needs you."

"I … I … I … this is big …" Ron stammered staring at the shield and his reflection in it. "You're … You're really Captain America? But you want me … to be your sidekick or something? Like Robin?"

"Actually I was planning on passing the official title and all responsibilities and benefits there in," Steve said, "Ron, I want you to become Captain America."

"But … but … but … I'm not super strong, I'd probably take my own head off with that Shield," Ron stammered his eyes wide, "I couldn't even pass the test for Global Justice. What makes you think I could be Captain America?"

"You know, Ron, before I was picked, I weighted ninty five pounds soaking wet. I was laughed out of every military organization because of my frail body. But someone saw me. Someone saw that I was willing to fight for what I believe in, like how I see you're a fighter." Steve said, staring hard into Ron's eyes. "You're not one to sit back and let others fight, or you would have let Kim go on her missions all those years alone, and you would have not even tried to join her in Global Justice. Son, you're already Captain America. You just need to be sharpened."

"If you accept my offer," Steve said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder, "You will under go a new treatment S.H.I.E.L.D. has developed. Using a serum with a combination of your blood and mine, your body will be transformed. You will, once the process is complete, be perfect physically, pushed straight to your max. You will be stronger, faster, and more agile than anyone alive, even me. As for taking your head off with the shield … I'll teach you to avoid that."

"This is way big …" Ron said gulping loudly.

"I know, son, and you don't have to answer me right away." Steve said, handing him a folded piece of paper. "Look, I'll be here for two weeks. When you're ready and willing, we'll do it. If you don't want to, I hold nothing against you for it."

Ron nodded, as Steve pulled the mask over his face, hiding his upper features. The Mask was blue with a large 'A' on his forehead and small wings on either side of his head. "Wow …" Ron breathed.

"Well, I hope to see you soon, Ron, take it easy." Cap gave a small salute before walking away from the young man.

"Golly …"

---

Ron groaned as the sun shown through his bedroom window. He hadn't slept at all even though he went straight to bed after he returned home. He sat up in bed and looked at Rufus his pet Naked Mole Rat and sighed loudly, "What do you think Rufus, Think I'd look good in tights?"

"Nuhuh!" Rufus shook his head, "bony butt!"

"Gee, thanks pal," Ron rolled his eyes, "You are one to help build up self confidence."

Ron thought maybe he could talk to Kim. Not out and tell her everything, but get some good best friend advice. Besides he hadn't talked to Kim since after the test the day before and he really wanted to congratulate her on making Global Justice.

Ron quickly got dressed and walked the few blocks to Kim's house, and went straight to her room, giving a greeting to her parents and brothers as he went.

Ron eased into the room to find Kim talking on the phone giggling. "No Eric, I'm not telling you what I'm wearing … Oh, Ron's here, gotta go, bye! Love you too." She then hit the end key and before Ron could react he was in a bone crushing hug.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Kim asked worriedly, "I got worried."

"I'm ok, Kim," Ron forced a smile, "Just had a lot to think about."

"I'm sorry about you not passing Ron," she said, finally releasing him completely.

"It's ok, you made it in," Ron said with a proud smile, "I'm proud of you for it."

"I been thinking about that," Kim stated gnawing on her lip, "I'm thinking about turning it down. After all, we did ok without being agents for years, we can keep it up as we have been. Besides I doubt I could trust anyone as much as you to watch my back."

"No, KP, you've wanted to be in Global Justice since we found out about it," Ron said clamping his hands down on her shoulders. "You're sticking with it, KP, don't turn it away because of me."

"But … what about you?" She asked with concern. "I promised we'd always be a team …"

"And we will be, just not in Global Justice. You're my best friend, KP, that's never going to change. I'll figure something out," Ron smiled reassuringly. "Besides, I got a job opportunity recently. It's… pretty deep and I'm not sure I can fill the shoes I'm given …"

"You can," Kim nodded proudly, "Put your mind to it you can do anything, Ron."

"Thanks, KP," Ron gave a small smile, when he noticed her diverting her eyes. "What is it?"

"Yesterday, after I passed the obstacle course …" Kim said unsurely, "you see … Eric asked me something…"

_Up and at 'em bright and early, I'm all in my business suit_

"What?" Ron asked, a chill running up his spine.

"He asked me to marry him." Kim breathed, looking at her feet, "I said yes. We were planning the wedding for after I get back from training."

"Oh," Ron said breathlessly, "Well … congratulations, KP," he said, faking a smile to win an Oscar. "Guess it won't be KP much longer …"

"Oh I'm planning on keeping my last name; Dr. Director suggested it and … are you ok with this? I mean …" She said looking up in his eyes, "are you really ok with me getting married?"

"I'm ok with it, KP," Ron said kissing her cheek, "I've gotta go, and do some thinking about the job offer." He said starting toward her bedroom door. "I guess I'll talk to you later.

_Yeah, I'm dressed for success from my head down to my boots,_

Ron walked out before she could respond and went straight home. He stopped at his door step and something drew him to look up to his mother's flag pole with the red white and blue United States Flag waving proudly before the house.

Ron walked inside with his resolve growing slowly. "Only thing that made me feel better about that was she was happy and I was fighting to keep her safe and happy and her children safe and happy." Steve's … Captain America's words echoed in his mind as he walked into the living room where his father was watching the morning news.

_I don't do it for money, there's still bills that I can't pay,  
I don't do it for the glory, I just do it anyway,_

"Another attack took place in Iraq earlier today six American soldiers were injured but luckily none were killed." The news reporter stated on the living room television as Ron watched over his father's shoulder. "In other news a coordinated riots took place American Embassies at various countries as protestors where Anti-American protestors burnt flags before the Embassies and several Americans were injured by angry protestors."

_Providing for our future's my responsibility,  
Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I can be,_

Ron's eyes focused on a barrel on the screen where the stars and stripes slowly were being consumed by a bright fire. Ron never really considered himself much of a patriot, but something was beginning to stir.

_And I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekends been too strong,_

"Hey, Dad, if I had a chance to make a difference," Ron spoke up, "Even if it meant giving a lot up, would it be a good idea for me to go for it?"

"Ron, you and Kimberly have been making a difference since you were preteens," his father smiled proudly, "You felt what you were doing were right and we trusted your judgment then, what makes you think we'd doubt you now?"

_I just work straight through the holidays,  
And sometimes all night long._

"Thanks, Dad," Ron said hugging his father quickly, "Love ya," he said as he ran into the kitchen to his mother. "Mom, I love you, but I've gotta go."

"Where are you going?" his dad asked as Ron ran up to his room to pack his bag. "And how long will you be gone?"

_You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf growls at the door,_

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, I'll call, write or email, whichever I can as soon as I know," Ron said, throwing his stuff in his bag, dropping Rufus into his pocket.

"Ron, you didn't say where you're going; what's going on!" his mom called as he ran down the stairs from his room.

"Can't talk now mom," Ron said with a proud smile on his face, "America calls."

_Hey, I'm solid, hey I'm steady, hey I'm true down to the core,_

Ron ran straight to the address on the piece of paper. It was an old warehouse not far from where Kim and he had his test the day before. He walked into expecting to be in a dusty storage room instead found an incredibly clean, advanced medical facility.

"Came sooner than I expected," Steve Rogers said, greeting Ron with a smile.

"Some factors came up to help me make my mind up." Ron said, standing tall before the WW2 Vet. "I want to fight. I want to be Captain America."

"Ron, do you swear to uphold the rights to Freedom, Justice and the founding idols of the United States of America wherever you may go?" Steve asked, eyeing the boy carefully.

_And I will always do my duty_

"Yes," Ron nodded firmly.

"Will you fight against those who favor Anarchy and lawlessness," Steve continued, "Help the helpless, defend the defenseless?"

_No matter what the price,_

"Yes," Ron nodded again, just as firmly.

"Good, Henry?" Steve said turning back toward two medical tables. Another man walked toward them with Ron's file in hand, "Ron, this is Dr. Henry Pym. He'll be helping us give you the booster shot."

"My wife'll be helping too," Henry said with a wink toward the surprisingly calm Ron.

"Ok, handsome, slide out of those clothes." An attractive brunette said, ushering Ron to one of the tables. "Don't want all your clothes shredded when you get all big and muscled up."

"I'll get that big?" Ron asked the three elder heroes as he stripped down to a tank top and boxers.

"More than likely, Ron," Steve said, sitting down on the bed before kicking his legs up and lying down.

_I've counted up the cost_

"This will probably hurt while it's happening," Henry warned Ron as he rolled a large machine between the two beds. Ron nodded with a small hint of fear that lasted only a moment.

Henry placed an IV from the machine into Steve's arm, and then turned to Ron, taking another. "This is your last chance to back out, Ron," Steve said, looking to the young man. "This isn't like a typical military post where after a few years you can leave. Once you're Captain America, you're Cap till you can't be Cap anymore."

"I understand," Ron whispered, "Pump me up, Doc." He said, earning a chuckle from the group before Dr. Pym placed the IV in Ron's arm.

_I know the sacrifice_

Ron cried out as every muscle in his body suddenly felt like it was on fire.

_Oh, and I don't want to die for you,  
But if dyin's asked of me,_

Ron managed to open his eyes and he could see why his body burned and hurt as it did. His once skinny lanky body was growing. Muscles developed faster than they were meant to, and despite the pain, he was getting a major rush from it.

Ron wasn't sure when he blacked out, but next thing he knew Steve, Dr. Pym and his wife were standing over him. "How do you feel, Ron?" Steve asked worriedly.

"How do I feel?" Ron asked sitting up, slowly, feeling lighter then he ever had, more so then when he first received the Mystical Monkey Power. "I feel great!" he said watching his arm muscles flex as he moved.

_I'll bear that cross with an honor,_

"Jan, get the boy his clothes," Dr. Pym said with a hint of amusement in his voice before turning to the Steve. "You sure you want him to have it already?"

"Best he get used to wearing it," Steve said, scratching the back of his head.

Janet returned a moment later with a suitcase and a shield thrown over her shoulder. "Here you go," Janet Pym said placing the suitcase beside Ron.

_'Cause freedom don't come free._

Ron nodded and unsnapped the latches opening the case to find the uniform Ron saw Steve wearing the day before. "This is …"

"Your uniform." Steve said with a proud smile.

_I'm an American soldier, an American,_

Ron pulled the pants on, fastening the belt neatly, and then slid his feet into the red boots.

_Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand,_

He slid the tight fitting, red white and blue top over his head, pushing an arm through one white sleeve at a time before tugging it down his newly developed pectorals and six-pack, barely containing the smile at seeing the large star on his chest.

_When liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right,_

He pulled on a red glove on each hand one at a time, flexing his hands one at a time before working his fingers before his face, making sure he had them just right.

_I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight._

Ron reached behind his neck and slid the half mask up pulling it over his head, tucking his hair in as he pulled it. The letter 'A' unraveled as it slid down his forehead, eye places going in place masking much of his face. The mask itself was modified slightly extending farther down his face to mask Ron's freckles.

_American soldier, I'm an American,_

Ron then reached and took the shield, adjusting the straps before sliding it on his arm, amazed at how light the heavy looking shield was.

_An American,_

"How's it fit, Ron?" Steve asked as Henry and Janet Pym nodded approvingly.

"Fit's great, just one thing, I'm not Ron," he said, his brown eyes dancing with pride as he looked at the now retired hero.

_An American Soldier_

"The name's Captain America."

**To Be Continued …**

_**Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Global Justice are property of Disney Inc. Captain America, Steve Rogers, Nick Fury, SHIELD, Giant Man and Wasp are all property of Marvel Comics. The song 'American Soldier' is by Toby Keith**_

**Next Issue: Don't Have To Let Go**


	2. Issue 2

**_RON STOPPABLE:_**

**_CAPTAIN _****_AMERICA_**

**Issue 2: Training Days **

Ron grunted as he landed from the long jump and brought his red, white, and blue shield up to deflect a laser blast. "Good, move on!" Steve ordered over the speakers above the training ground. Ron was dressed in his Captain America uniform and was standing in a very similar training center as the one he and Kim performed their final test for Global Justice. Ron nodded and dashed, ducking and deflecting shots as he went. "Good job, Ron, you past that section much faster this time. Keep pushing!" Steve encouraged him.

He grasped a swinging rope over a large water-pit, took a long swing and landed on the other side in a roll, bringing his shield up to block the lasers on the other side. "Almost there, Ron. Push it!"

A group of robotic androids rushed toward the young man, bringing a smirk to his lips. He dropped into a defensive fighting position with his shield held out before him and he leapt into the fray. He kicked out, striking an android in the chest and sending it to the ground before rounding on them with his shield. He wiped out four with a single blow, leaving twelve androids left. Ron dropped into his monkey style martial arts and easily destroyed most of the androids, leaving only three.

Cap flipped back from the remaining droids and landed in a crouch. He slowly slid his arm out from the large round shield and narrowed his eyes on his targets. The rookie Sentinel of Liberty took a quarter turn before spinning toward the droids, letting his shield fly like a Frisbee. It spun around, knocking all three down hard before flying back toward Ron.

He stood to his feet and held out his hand to catch the flying disk, but it missed his hand and collided hard against his forehead, sending him and the shield to the ground with a thud and a clang.

"You're getting there, Ron," Steve said, stepping out of the control booth and holding out a hand to the young hero.

Ron sighed and pulled back his mask, rubbing the spot on his forehead where the shield had struck. "Yea … sure …"

"Hey, you made it all the way through. You just didn't have a ten-point landing," Steve said with a small chuckle, "Just a little more work on the shield throw and you're good. The throw's not a hundred percent necessary anyway."

"Little more work?" Ron asked cocking an eye brow, "That's what you said eight months and three concussions ago."

"Actually it was ten months and four concussions, Ron." Steve nodded.

"Wait … I have a two-month blank?" panicked Ron.

"So, are you stalling to keep from going," Steve asked, crossing his arms, "Because if you don't want to go, no one's holding you at gunpoint here."

"I dunno." Ron shrugged, picking up his shield. "Not much on going to the church house seeing as I'm Jewish and all; I just wouldn't fit in."

"You missed her Global Justice Academy graduation," Steve said with a small nod.

"That wasn't my fault," Ron complained, "Cross-Bone was being stubborn."

"Don't blame the criminals, they have enough blame as is." Steve smiled. "She's your best friend, Ron," he said, clamping a hand on the young Sentinel of Liberty's shoulder. "You can't run from her forever. Just because you can't go farther doesn't mean you have to throw away a lifelong friendship."

"OK, I'll go to her stinkin' wedding," Ron grumbled as he walked past the former Captain America, dragging his feet. "But just so you know, if I cry there, I …always cry at weddings."

"Sure thing, Ron," Steve said somewhat sadly as he watched the young man walk away. "Be ready to leave in a few hours. It'll be a long trip to Colorado if we're going to make it to the church on time."

Ron just grunted in return as he walked out of the training center, rubbing his face as he went. "KP …"

---

_Yamanouchi__ School__ of Monkey Style Martial Arts _

For generations the walls of the ancient ninja school stood tall and proud in the mountains of Japan. But now, the school walls had fallen, and the temple dormitory and dojo blazed in bright flames. Monkey Fist stood holding the shimmering Lotus Blade in his hand, staring at it in awe as the few surviving students and teachers fought a combined force of WWEE agents and monkey ninjas.

"I believe we have held up our end of the bargain, Lord Fiske." A muffled voice spoke from behind the would-be Monkey Master. "So, will you agree to join my cause?"

"What of Kim Possible?" Monkey Fist asked, glancing back at the armored figure. The man was in black full-body powered armor. It was jet black in color except for the skull-shaped helmet that was blood red.

The armored figure laughed heartily. "You don't have to worry about Possible or her idiot friend anymore. She's well taken care of, and Stoppable is useless without his friend."

"Don't underestimate him," Monkey Fist warned him, "He is much more than meets the eye. You'd do well to look at him as a worthy opponent, as I have learned the hard way to do."

"You monsters!" a young Japanese woman yelled, taking out three WWEE agents with twin fan blades, before turning to Monkey Fist and the armored man

"Yori, you impress me." Monkey Fist stated, shaking his head at the girl. "I warned you to leave before this went down. You dishonor me by ignoring my warning."

"I would not dishonor my home or my friends here," Yori spat, "And you know nothing of honor!"

"I'll finish her," the armored man said, stepping past Monkey Fist. "I haven't had much of a challenge in a fight in a good long time."

"Who are you?" Yori said, stepping back from the menacing man. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, my dear?" The man asked, walking toward her, "Destroying your school? Killing your friends, teachers, students? I do these things for two reasons. The first:" he stated, quickly punching the girl hard in the face, "Because I can." He brought his metal covered fist hard into the girl's sternum so hard it broke away from almost all of her ribs. "And" he added, grabbing her arm and snapping it backwards, shattering the bones at her elbow, "I enjoy death. It's a hobby. So will you please me with your death?"

Yori dropped to the ground, coughing up blood in puddles. "I … may die … but Ron-san and Kim-dono …will stop you."

"I wouldn't bet on it," the man said, grabbing her by her raven hair and pulling her off the ground. "As for my name," he said, bring his other hand to her slender neck, "I am the Red Skull." He spoke the last words Yori would ever hear, accompanied by the sound of the vertebrae in her neck being crushed.

Monkey Fist stared at Yori's lifeless body as it fell to the ground. Her chestnut eyes no longer shone with life as they once did, "Yurushite kudasai, daughter …" Monkey Fist whispered as the Red Skull looked around at his agents' handiwork. (Translation: Yurushite kudasai Forgive me)

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Lord Fiske," the Red Skull said, walking past the stunned Monkey Master, "I have a prior engagement I must attend to. I trust we will discuss your end of our agreement in … two weeks, possible month. I'll have my people call yours. Good day." He said walking toward the WWEE Hoverships.

Monkey Fist watched him go before turning back to the Yori's body. He bowed, closing his eyes tightly. "Stoppable, avenge her. It is beyond my power, yet I know it's within yours."

---

Kim Possible stood in front of a large mirror, dressed in a long flowing white gown and veil. She'd done it all; she graduated the Academy and was a full fledged Agent of Global Justice, and was about to marry the man she loved. But there was one shadow falling on her perfect little new beginning.

The door opened and she turned to see her mother, Monique, Bonnie, and Mrs. Stoppable coming into the room in their bridesmaid dresses. "He never showed?" She asked, looking to the tall blond woman.

Mrs. Stoppable smiled sadly, "I'm sure Ronald has good reason," she said softly. "Besides, it's his loss for missing seeing you so beautiful, Kimberly."

"I kinda had it pictured in my head," Kim said with a sad smile, "Ron and Daddy walking me down the aisle…"

"That would go over like a lead balloon … I think Ron would have preferred cutting his own arm off with a dull saw …" Monique whispered to Bonnie, who nodded in agreement.

"But he would have done it in a heartbeat if she asked him," Bonnie whispered back, "Wish Brick was like that. He thinks it's romantic handing me a half-eaten piece of pizza with an engagement ring in the sauce."

"That how he asked?" Monique asked, her eyebrows going into her hairline.

"Yup, once he dislodged the ring from my throat, he asked me to be Mrs. Flagg," Bonnie shrugged.

"Kimmie is there another reason you'd want Ron here for you?" Mrs. Possible asked, giving the girl a serious look.

"No," Kim shook her head, wrapping her arms around her abdomen, "I'm doing the right thing here." She stated with a nod.

Meanwhile, outside the church, Eric Cyrus stretched as much as he could in his tux. He then spotted a man seated in the shadowy corner of the church, dressed in a trench coat. The redheaded, blue-eyed man didn't need to be a detective to know who it was. "Ron, so you made it after all?" he asked. "I just want the record straight." Eric said before Ron could even respond. "Are you here to support Kim, or stop the wedding? Look I love Kim, and if you are going to be the cause of her unhappiness and humiliation in front of all our friends and family, I'm going to have to ask you to leave right now."

Eric and Ron stared at each other for several moments. Ron and Eric went back, way back. Some would even say they could pass as brothers personality wise and even if you really looked at them in a certain light the only real difference is Ron's freckles and the eye and hair color. At least until Ron got his 'growth spurt.

Eric's confident look faded as Ron stood up, and up, and up to his towering six foot nine height, which was well over a foot taller then he was a year ago. "I like you, Eric," Ron stated with a small growl, "Don't ruin that. I know you're nervous. After all, it is your wedding. That's really the only thing keeping me from knocking you into next Thursday. I won't get in the way, Eric. But remember this from here on in. Hurt Kim, and I _will _come after you. And may God have mercy on you, because I sure as hell _won't_."

Eric nodded and quickly walked back to the groom's chamber. Ron narrowed his eyes and sat back down, sulking.

Not long after, the music began to play and wedding party began walking up the aisle. Bonnie and Monique made it to the altar without noticing Ron's presence, but Mrs. Stoppable gave Ron a proud look when she walked out at the back of the church and saw her son seated in the corner before going on up to the altar.

Mrs. Possible was the Maid of Honor and last to enter, and spotted Ron quickly. She gave him a sad smile before going up the aisle with the best man.

Finally, the bridal march began, and everyone stood with the exception of Ron, who shrunk back into the shadows as far as he could.

Ron sucked in a breath as he saw Kim step out, her long red hair curled and dangling down her back, with the long white gown hugging her curves. She hugged her father's arm as she walked up the aisle, her eyes not leaving Eric's. Ron let out a defeated sigh.

_I don't need your strength anymore  
Cause you've made me strong_

"Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked as Mr. Possible and Kim stood before the wedding party.

"Her mother and I," Mr. Possible said, helping Kim up to stand beside her husband-to-be.

_You may not see the one light in me  
And you dreamed of  
Holding me in your arms _

Mr. Possible stared at the couple for a moment before turning and walking back toward his seat, stopping when he caught sight of Ron's sad face in the back. He gave the boy a small nod before taking his seat.

_All the days that you gave  
All the moments you've saved me_

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Eric Richard Cyrus and Kimberly Anne Possible." The priest stated loudly, "Marriage is the most holy of institutions, and should be treated with both honor and respect . Kimberly, do you take Eric to be your husband, comfort, companion, and best friend for the rest of your life?"

Kim froze for a moment as the term 'best friend' echoed in her mind, but forced the strange feeling in her gut back down, "I do." she said with a slight hesitation.

_Praying for my life  
Sacrificed _

"Do you, Eric, take Kimberly to be your wife, partner, comfort, and best friend, all the days of your life?" the priest asked, turning to the groom.

"I do," Eric said with a proud smile.

_Just to make me who I am on my own_

"Is there any among us who has any reason that these two young people should not be wed," the priest asked, glancing around the crowd. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

_You don't have to let go _

Ron wanted to stand up, run up there, tell Kim to marry him instead and forget about Eric.

_You don't say it  
But it's in your eyes_

He started to. He almost stood to his feet but then he saw her eyes.

_All the fears of good-bye_

She loved Eric. She was happy being there with him, marrying him.

_But I can promise_

If he only knew how confused her mind was at that moment. How she felt like she was being torn between her love for Eric and also an unknown feeling for her missing best friend. Between the goings-on of her wedding and the worry about why Ron wouldn't come and if he was ok, she missed seeing the blonde in the back stand and leave.

_You'll always have a place and a way to my heart _

"By the powers vested in me by the State of Colorado,"

_I can live_

**_"You're weird … but I like you." _**

_Cause you lived for me_

Kim glanced up at Eric with feelings of sadness and happiness clashing like two mighty armies.

**_"I couldn't save the world without you, Ron." _**

_And I can love_

Ron leaned against the outer wall of the church, breathing heavily. "KP …" He whispered, clutching the collar of his trench coat.

**_Ron and Felix blinked as Kim spoke up loudly, "Watch what I can do!" She said as she stuffed her whole tray of nacos into her mouth. _**

"I now pronounce you …"

_Because you loved me_

**_"So it was just the Moodulator then?" Ron asked somewhat hopefully._**

_All the days that you gave  
All the moments you've saved me_

"…Husband and Wife," the Priest said proudly, "Son, you may kiss your bride."

**_"No," Kim smiled, "There's still fireworks." _**

_Praying for my life_

Kim sucked in a long breath and closed her eyes, tilting her head up to her new husband.

_Sacrificed_

_**"K-Kim?**** You wa-want me? Me to be your date? To the Fair?" Ron stammered at the starry-eyed teenager ogling him. **_

Ron jerked off the trench coat, revealing his Captain America uniform and pulling the mask firmly over his face in an attempt to hide the tears. He ran away from the church as hard as his legs could carry him.

_Just to make me who I am on my own_

Kim felt Eric pull her close, his breath on her lips. She pushed her lips out, opening them slightly; just like she did that day with…

_**"Oh Ron!**** I thought you'd never ask!" Kim yelled happily, throwing her arms around the blond headed boy, grinding her lips against his and forcing her tongue into his mouth. **_

_You don't have to let go _

The kiss ended while Kim was still in her daydream, and she was unaware of Eric leading her down the steps at the altar as the priest announced, "I now present to you, the Cyruses!"

Kim forced a smile at the applause and looked around again, hoping that Ron was there somewhere. He wasn't. She continued to force her brightest smile as she hugged her new husband.

"Ron …" Kim said under her breath as she was embraced by her friends and family, and watched Eric greet others around with handshakes and hugs.

_You don't … have to let go _

_---_

In the ill-kempt playground of the condemned Middleton Preschool, Captain America stood under a large oak tree with the initials RS/KP carved into its trunk at his waist.

"You ok, son?" Steve Rogers asked as he and Colonel Nick Fury approached from a parked Hummer out front.

"Been better, been worse. Well, not really worse," Ron mumbled, glancing up at the two men, "Take it something's up?"

"Yeah, 'fraid so, kid," Fury said, "WWEE hit last night, and they hit hard. The higher ups want to dispatch Captain America to investigate ASAP."

"Just tell me where to, Colonel." Ron said glancing up at the men, seeming much older to both of them.

"In Japan, an old Monkey Style martial arts school." Fury stated, but trailed off at the mixed angry and fearful look crossing the Captain's face.

"Yamanochi …" the Sentinel of Liberty whispered dangerously.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Get me there now." Captain America growled, walking quickly toward their vehicle.

"All right," Steve said, "I'll put in some calls, see about getting you some backup."

Captain America glanced out the back window as Fury sped toward their pickup Steve spoke into a cell phone, "Hank, you and Jan get Logan, Peter, and Jen I'll contact Tony and Matt." Steve smiled back at the worried looking Captain America, "Yeah, you heard right Hank … **Avengers assemble**."

**_To Be Continued …_**

**_Next Issue: Avengers Assemble!_**

C. Cowboy: well, there's another issue done. Next issue brings Ron some new friends as well as Monkey Fist facing off against the new Captain America. Special thanks goes out to Cyberwraith 9 for beta reading this. Thanks bro! enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: the song used in this chapter was You Don't Have to Let Go by Jessica Simpson.


	3. Issue 3

**_RON STOPPABLE:_**

**_CAPTAIN _****_AMERICA_**

**Issue 3: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE**

For over a year, the Stark Tower, the headquarters for the last group of Avengers, stood empty. But now a group of people in civilian clothing stood in the technologically advanced planning room at the top floor of the building.

"Should have known," Peter Parker said, leaning back and brushing a few wrinkles out of his I Love NYC t-shirt. "Heaven forbid we actually have a break."

"We had a year and a half off," Tony Stark stated. Tony had clean cut black hair and a trimmed mustache. "So any idea what it is we're up against, Steve?"

"Not completely." Steve Rogers nodded, "But Ron said there's a big chance of the terrorist known as Monkey Fist is involved in the attack."

"Ron?" the 7-foot, green skinned young woman known as Jennifer Walters asked, quirking an eyebrow as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Oh yeah," Steve gave a small chuckle, and scratched the back of his head. "About that …"

"He's passed the torch so to speak," Hank Pym stated, smirking at the shocked looks.

"Again?" Tony asked, with blanching. "Tell me this wasn't the idiot government's idea?"

"No, it was mine," Steve stated, "It's like Sharon told me not too long ago. When I first got that suit back in the forties, I … I was just a kid, just out of high school. I was fresh, patriotic, and ready to fight for my country. Between World War II and the fights we went through when I was woken up from the hibernation. I became too violent, reckless. I wasn't giving the costume the honor and dignity it deserved. Captain America shouldn't be a symbol of fear, but hope. So I found someone who would give the name and suit that."

"So is the guy you gave the suit to sane, Bub?" a short man known only as Logan asked puffing on his cigar. "He got big enough feet to fill those red boots?"

"Asked by the guy who can't get on rides on Coney Island." Peter whispered under his breath, smirking at the Canadian mutant.

"Number one, Logan, the Tower is a smoke free environment," Steve said, giving the man a glare, "And number two he's a bit … random at times, but he's a good kid. He's got a heart bigger than this tower. Plus, he already has experience in the hero business. He's not going in without ever being in a fight like my past replacements."

"So who is he?" Tony asked curiously. "If he's already been a hero, we probably heard of him."

"Ron Stoppable," Steve stated but only got blank stares, "Of Team Possible …" more blank looks, "Kim Possible's sidekick!" Steve finally shouted, and everyone nodded in recognition.

"So that's what his name is!" Jennifer nodded, "Always wondered what his name was … kinda cute."

"Yeah, the press tends to ignore him unless Ms. Possible's missions don't work out for the best." Steve nodded, "I don't think Kim means to use him as scapegoat, but the press does anyway." Steve then took a glance at Peter, "I'm sure some of us can relate to that."

"Aw, the wounded soul then," Jennifer rubbed her hands together anxiously, "I'll make him feel all better."

"She-Hulk," Tony rolled his eyes, "He's at least five years younger than you."

"So, he's eighteen isn't he?" Jennifer asked, glancing up at the former Captain America, who nodded. "Then he's legal. At least I make sure they're eighteen before pursuing!" Jennifer dug.

"That only bit me twice thank you very much," Tony crossed his arms and looked away defiantly, "And none of the cases went to court …"

"Actually three," Matt Murdock spoke up. "Expect an indictment later this week."

"What? Who? When? Why'd they get you?" Tony asked, turning toward the blind man.

"Can we get back on subject, people," Steve sighed.

"Right, you got the new green kid in your Halloween costume, and you want to re-form the Avengers to keep him out of trouble?" Logan asked, stepping forward one of his claws popping out of his knuckle to scratch the side of his head.

"I'm not sure how well he'll take field combat without … his usual partner." Steve stated, glancing away. "Besides, it's been too quiet for too long. Something happening and I'd rather have a team gathered and ready in case the world needs the Avengers again." Steve asked, glancing around the room. "So are you all in?"

"Nothing better to do … until my court date comes up." Tony Stark sighed, giving a short glare toward Matt Murdock.

Jennifer gnawed on her lip for several moments. "I'm tired of running from the 'A' word," She said, remembering her past, but forcing herself past it, "I'm in."

"Sounds like fun, Bub," Logan smirked.

"Still not too crazy about the whole team thing," Peter spoke up, "But I'm game."

"Someone has to keep Spider-Man and Wolverine out of trouble," Matt nodded, "I'll join up this time."

"I haven't been an Avenger since the old team broke up. I won't go active, but I'll do some background work," Hank nodded, "I'll check with Janet and see what she says about joining or helping too."

"Then there's only one thing to say …" Steve smiled.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

-

"This climb seems easier this time," Ron thought as he walked up the steep mountain side toward the ninja school. He came to a stop at the last turn before he came to the entrance of the Yamanochi. "Better get ready for work," Ron said as he undid his trench coat and dropped it to the side. He pulled the Captain America mask over his features and readied his shield on his arm. "No turning back, Ronnie," Captain America said before he took a deep breath and started back on the path.

He ran all the way to the rope bridge but froze at the sight on the other side. "No …"

The once mighty walls of Yamanochi were half crumbled and inflamed. Captain America dashed across the bridge, through the shattered high doors of the school. "YORI! MASTER SENSEI!" He called, "Is anyone still … Yori!" Captain America gasped as he ran to the prone form of the Japanese girl in the center of the burning debris.

"Yori … Yori, no …" Captain America whispered, stroking the girl's lifeless face.

"It has come full circle, Stoppable," a familiar voice spoke from behind the Sentinel of Liberty causing his blood to chill.

"Fiske …" Captain America growled, standing to his full height and turning to face Monkey Fist, who was gripping the Lotus Blade in one hand.

"Aren't we the little patriot now," Monkey Fist stated with little humor in his face. "Let us finish this, Ron, let us finish what we must so I can end my own worthless existence."

"What's the point anymore, Fiske?" Captain America asked with a firm stare, "Hasn't there been enough fighting here? You have your stupid sword, why do you still want to fight?"

"Because it is not mine, you twit," Monkey Fist growled, "It will not be until I defeat its master!"

Cap barely got the shield up to deflect the blow from the sword, and rounded around to hit the would-be monkey master in the ribs. "Fine, lets get this over with!" Cap shot, "I'm in the mood for a good rumble anyway."

It was like a choreographed dance, Captain America and Monkey Fist shot a barrage of punches, kicks and slashes, as they continued to duel.

They were so engrossed in their mortal combat, that they didn't notice the Avengers' Quinjet swing by and begin to land.

"Hey, Steve," Iron Man asked the pilot from the co-pilot's seat, "I thought you said the new guy would need our help?"

The Quinjet sat down and The Avengers: She-Hulk, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Daredevil ran out onto the burnt soil. "Ok, people," Steve said in his old black Nomad outfit (minus the cape) as he stepped out of the Quinjet, "Make sure Cap has a fair fight, and be ready to back him up if this guy plays dirty!"

Meanwhile, the fight between Captain America and Monkey Fist was intensifying. Somehow they both knew this would be their final battle, and neither Ronald Stoppable nor Montgomery Fiske would give an inch.

Monkey Fist dove at Captain America with the Lotus Blade pointed at his chest. Cap in one fluid motion brought the shield up to deflect the attack, and flowed around to round kick the mutated villain back along the ground.

"It's over, Fiske," the Captain stated, looking down at the shocked ninja, "Yield."

"I still have life in me, Stoppable," Monkey Fist snarled, "I WON'T GIVE IN YET!" He cried out, taking one last slash with the Lotus Blade with every ounce of strength he had left in his body. Captain America lifted his shield and the Lotus Blade and the mighty shield connected with the sound of thunder. Monkey Fist's and Cap's eyes widened in shock as the Lotus Blade shattered on impact, sending small particles of the blade over the polymerized metal shield, coating it with a sparkling covering.

"W-What?" Monkey Fist gawked, as he stared at the hilt of the shattered blade. "This … this cannot be …" he stumbled backwards till he tripped over Yori's body.

"I … have failed …" Monkey Fist whispered as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. "You … are the victor, Ron Stoppable. I yield to defeat … but not to you." He said as he reached across Yori's body and drew a dagger.

"Fiske, what are you doing?" Cap asked, as he took a step toward the Monkey Master.

"Know this, Ron Stoppable," Monkey Fist said looking up at Captain America, "I did not do this. I did not destroy the school nor did I end the lives of the students … or my daughter … The one you look for you will meet soon. He is organizing villains and criminals under his banner. He calls himself by his father's name: The Red Skull." He said as he lifted the dagger over his head.

"MONKEY FIST, NO!" Captain America cried out, as he ran toward the elder warrior, only to watch as he plunged the dagger into his own chest. Ron dove to catch Monkey Fist as he fell. "You didn't have to do that …" Cap whispered as he lowered the dead warrior to the ground.

"He was the only one here, Cap," Iron Man said as he landed beside the Star-spangled Avenger. Captain America blinked at the red and gold armored man, as Nomad and the others gathered around them.

"I've signaled S.H.I.E.L.D. to come, clean up, and notify any families." Nomad said as he placed a hand on Captain America's shoulder.

"Steve?" Cap asked, blinking at the masked man.

"Yup," Nomad said sliding his mask down to reveal his face. "And here's your Avenger teammates."

"I'm going to be an Avenger too?" Cap blinked.

"We'll explain at the Quinjet, let's go," Nomad smirked as the group left the ruins of the school.

"This wasn't a simple group of thugs," Nomad nodded, "This was a school of Ninja masters and students. Not an easy group to overcome, let alone kill. Who ever did this isn't unskilled." Nomad said, placing a hand on Captain America's shoulder. "I think if we're going to work as a clean unit, we're going to have to trust each other. And I've found no better way to earn trust is to reveal secrets." Nomad said, "As you know, the name's Steve Rogers. There's no secrets among Avengers."

Captain America nodded and pulled back his mask to give a shy smile to the group, "Ron Stoppable."

Iron Man gripped his red and gold helmet and it slid off with a hiss, revealing dark hair and a mustached face. "Iron Man, also known as Tony Stark of Stark Industries."

"Some call me the She-Hulk," the tall, green-skinned Amazon said, "Some call me Jen Walters. You can call me anything you want." She added with a wink, causing the fledgling Captain America to blush crimson.

The man in the red leather uniform with the letters DD in the center of his chest and a horned, red-eyed mask walked up next. He gripped both sides of the mask and pulled it off his face, showing brown hair and very light blue, lifeless eyes. "I'm Daredevil, but in private, by my friends and clients, I'm called Matt Murdock."

"Hey, big guy," one Ron easily identified hopped up.

"Oh my god, it's you …" Ron gasped, "Spider-Man!"

"One question before the mask goes," Spider-Man said, holding up a finger. "Is that a good 'oh my God', or a bad 'oh my God'. Because if you're as strong as Stevo here, getting my back snapped in five places isn't a party."

"Bad oh my God? Spidey, you rule old school, dude!" Ron said, grabbing the Web-Slinger's hand and shaking it rapidly. "You've gotta be my favorite hero. I used to wish I could be like you!"

"Well," Spider-Man chuckled bashfully, "I'm sure you'd make a good web-slinger," he said pulling off the mask, "and call me Peter. Peter Parker."

The last person walked up, stepping around Ron and making him very nervous. "You're green, Bub," He said, sliding back his black and yellow mask, looking Ron up and down. "But ya got potential. As for my name… Let's just stick to Wolverine for now."

"James Logan Potter," Spider-Man piped up quickly, masking it with a cough.

"Web-Brain, you wanting to get gutted or something?" Wolverine snarled.

"Ok, that's enough people," Nomad said, pulling his mask back on, "Let's get back to business before Ron jumps onboard fully. I believe he has one last lesson."

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" Iron Man asked replacing his helmet.

-

Steve dropped the majority of the team off at Stark Towers New York, before proceeding with Ron toward Downtown New York. "Where we going?" Ron asked before Steve began bringing the Quinjet down in an old lot. The walls were tall with a large metal gate with a large A over the entrance. Ron walked down the gangplank of the jet and gaped at the barely standing mansion in the middle of what looked like a grown over battlefield. Grass was overgrown even inside the ruins of the mansion and on the half buried crashed and rusty Quinjet.

"This …" Ron breathed.

"…was the Avengers Mansion." Steve said, "Just before the original team disbanded; it was completely destroyed in one day. And named a historical landmark." He said as they approached the front steps where a stone monument with four names on a gold plaque.

"Hawkeye, Antman, Jack of Spades, The Vision," Ron read, "I always wondered what happened to them … but all I knew was that the team broke up."

"They were all killed during … I don't think this could have been called a battle." Steve explained. "It was a certifiable nightmare, and one of our own creation."

"What happened?" Ron asked, glancing at his predecessor.

"We happened, Ron," Steve gnawed on his lower lip, "We happened. Let's get back on the Quinjet, we've got one more stop." he said, turning his back on the Mansion and walking toward the Quinjet.

Ron started to follow, but took a moment to look back at the ruins before following behind his newest mentor.

-

Kim and Eric ran through the crowd ducking under the flying birdseed on the way to his limo. Eric held the door for her as she climbed in and he followed. Eric sighed as he moved in to give her a gentle kiss. "How do you feel, Mrs. Cyrus?" Eric asked.

"Mrs. Possible," Kim corrected, "I feel great," She said before her smile faltered, "Just wish Ron would have came …"

"Hey, just goes to show how much you really meant to him," Eric said, cupping her cheek in his hand, "Some best friend for not even showing up for your wedding. Now baby," Eric said as he softly slid his hand down her body, "It's a long ride to the airport, and this is a completely private compartment. What do you say I try to make you fell better?" He asked suggestively.

Kim answered by pulling him down in the seat.

-

"Xavier's, this is Quinjet seven," Nomad said as he approached the School on the outskirts of Westchester, New York, "Requesting permission to land."

"Been expecting you," the voice came back over the com, "Opening the landing bay now. I trust you know where that is?"

The Quinjet flew over the Mansion all the way to the edge of the Xavier estate, and swung down below a cliff. Nomad slowly brought the jet to rest inside a hidden hanger bay between two large black stealth-type jets. "Welcome to X-central, Ron," Nomad grinned, un-strapping himself from the seat.

"Aren't the X-Men terrorists?" Captain America asked nervously as he followed Nomad to the gangplank.

"Nah, they're like Spider-Man," Nomad shrugged, "They try to do good, but life and public opinion always bites them in the ass."

"Oh …" Cap nodded.

"They're good people, Ron. I worked with them during the Second Dark Magic War five years ago." Nomad said lowering the gangplank and leading the Captain out onto the hanger bay.

"The what?" Cap blinked in confusion.

"I'll explain later," Nomad smiled, "I know, it gave me a migraine just living it. Thought it would never end …"

Cap nodded, accepting that, and followed his predecessor out to the large group around the idling Blackbird jet. "What's going on?"

"Professor Xavier is transferring Wanda to the England Branch." A tall, blue-furred 'Beast' spoke up.

"Oh, good thing we came now then," Nomad spoke up, "I wanted to introduce my friend here to Wanda."

"You always had a knack for timing," a British accented voice spoke from the Blackbird's gangplank. Cap looked and saw a young couple; both just a few years older then him, step down toward him. One was a tall young man in a black X-Men uniform, sunglasses, and a rather unique lightning bolt scar. His female companion was dressed in a brown, official looking skirt-suit, with her bushy brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Hello, Mage," Nomad said, reaching out to shake hands with the X-Man. "Ron, this is the head of the England Branch of Xavier's, Mage. And this is his girlfriend, Dr. Granger. My friends, this is my protégée, the new Cap."

"Nice to meet you, mate," Mage nodded toward Ron, "Steve must have a lot of faith in you to pass the torch."

"Here she comes," Dr. Granger broke the idle chatter by nodding toward the rear of the hanger as the metallic X-Man known as Colossus came out pushing a stretcher. On the stretcher was a brown haired woman heavily restrained and sedated.

"Wanda …" Nomad sighed as they approached them and took a deep breath, "Ron, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Scarlet Witch. She used to be … still is one of us…"

"Scarlet Witch … no way …" Ron stared in awe of the broken woman, who simply laid there in la-la-land.

"How are you feeling today, Wanda?" Nomad asked softly stroking a strand of her long curls from her face.

"Children … where's … children … don't take away …" Wanda mumbled, staring out at nothingness, "Don't take … children … Vision … where … Children?"

"Come on, Love," Dr. Granger said as she and Mage pushed the stretcher onto the Blackbird. "We best be off. Pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, just wish it was under a happier condition. Maybe we can meet again sometime in a less depressing atmosphere." Mage agreed, "Pleasure meeting you. Be safe out there. I know first hand our job isn't all wine and roses." He said, as the three disappeared onto the jet.

"Why did you show me this …" Cap gulped, watching the Blackbird take off.

"I wanted to make sure you got the point," Nomad stated, clenching his fists. "Our … my worse mistake was I gave into our hype. I believed we were unstoppable, that nothing could touch us. Then the bottom literally dropped out and it cost some of my closest friends their lives and others their sanity. You see, Scarlet Witch was one of our most powerful members. She used her Hex powers to literally create a pair of children for herself. That should have been our first warning sign that there was something wrong, that she needed help... but we thought we could handle it. That cost us far too much when her mind finally gave out. She had a total nervous breakdown, and while believing we'd take her non-existent children from her, she attacked the team."

He placed a hand on Cap's shoulder. "The Avengers rebuilt, some recovered and came back, others didn't. You have to be constantly aware of who you are and what you're doing. If you slip once, just once, it could be a disaster. I already know you can make it; Ron, I just wanted to reinforce this lesson. You're very powerful now, and the Avengers are an excellent team and a force to be reckoned with. But don't ever believe for a second you're unstoppable. The moment you do, life is more than likely going to prove you wrong."

The Captain nodded, almost laughing at how it went right along with his life. 'I was stupid to believe me and KP would be a team forever …'

-

Off the coast of California, there's a small unmarked island. On the island is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s high security prison. The worst of the worst of criminals are held here, including the monstrous Johann Schmidt. He was a high-up figure in the Nazi army during World War Two, a warrior and assassin personally trained by Adolf Hitler himself. Death couldn't even defeat this psychopath, for after his first body's death, his mind was preserved and placed in a cloned body of the original Captain America.

During a battle, he accidentally splashed himself in the face with his powerful acid called "Dust of Death". It caused all the skin around his face to constrict and shrivel and turn blood red and all his hair to fall out. Thus giving him the appearance to match the name Hitler gave him: The Red Skull.

This prison many would consider inescapable, but because of its unmarked status, the defenses are somewhat … lacking.

"Hey, Mike" one of the security guards asked, holding a cigarette in one hand and searched his pockets with the other. "Mike, you got a light?"

"I got a light, pal," a feminine voice spoke up.

"Wha, who's there?" the guard said and reached for his gun as a green light basked the dark hallway.

A flaming claw dug through guard's gun, and kicked him into the wall, knocking him out instantly. "High security my sexy ass," Shego said smiling at her glowing fist.

"Ok, let's see; look for a guy with a red head." Shego said to herself as she walked down the cellblock ignoring all the stares and reaching hands.

"Ah here we … boy, he wasn't kidding on the red head," Shego grinned as she hacked the mechanical door.

"Vot kept you?" the original Red Skull asked, turning his beady eyes on the emerald skinned beauty.

"Oh, you know, this and that," Shego said, looking at the nails of her gloves, "It's not like you were going any-" she was cut off when she was lifted off the ground by the throat and slammed against the wall of the cell.

"You vill show respect, voman." The Red Skull growled, holding his grotesque face less then an inch from Shego's.

"Y-Yes sir," Shego choked through the man's tight grip.

"Vere is my son?" the Skull asked in a thick German accent. "I expected him to free me."

"H-He's …" Shego paused to suck in a painful breath through the Skull's iron grip, "He's on his honeymoon sir."

"Did he seduce who I told him to," The Skull narrowed his black eyes, "Or did he screw that up as vell?"

"Yes, he married who you wanted," Shego nodded quickly, and then let out an eep as she fell to the floor. She took several breaths before looking up at the Red Skull's back.

"Good, very good," The Skull smiled, "Once he sires me an heir, we shall begin our next phase. Let us depart, voman."

"I have a name you know …" Shego grumbled but ducked down when the Skull turned a glare on her.

"Yes, you do," the Skull stated coldly, "its expendable."

**To Be Continued …**

**A/N: sorry about the downer chapter, but I wanted to give a small bit of info on Avengers recent history. Things will start picking up, and for those who are disappointed with the lack of Kim-ness in this story never fear, the Girl Who Can Do Anything will strike back next issue as well as her teacher, the Red Death Beauty Elektra. Don't forget to review! Also, the cameos in this chapter are "Mage" and "Dr. Granger" and also Wolverine's _true_ name from my X-Men/Harry Potter crossover series _HPX_ which I'm placing in the same universe as this fiction. Thanks for reading! **

**_NEXT ISSUE: KIM POSSIBLE: AGENT OF GLOBAL JUSTICE_**


	4. Issue 4

**_RON STOPPABLE:_**

**_CAPTAIN _****_AMERICA_**

**Issue 4: Kim Possible: Agent of Global Justice **

**(A) **

Looking back over the years  
Of all the things I've always meant to say  
But the words didn't come easily  
So many times through empty fears  
Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone  
So scared of who might be answering

You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away

Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know I've tried  
The heart won't lie  
You can live your alibi  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
The heart won't lie

"_The Heart Won't Lie_" – Vince Gill/Reba McEntire

**(A)**

**Somewhere in ****Canada**** … Five Years Later **

A stealth hover carrier shot over the icy plains making a bee line toward a large yet base construction site disguised on all sides by a massive wall of snow. In the center was a large satellite dish surrounded by various structures and buildings of Chinese and European in origin, which stood out even more in the Canadian wasteland. Each building had a large symbol showing it was a HYDRA fortress under construction.

"Ready Agent Fox?" a woman said checking her gun. She had long golden blond hair cascading down her shoulders and was dressed in a form fitting body suit with the SHIELD symbol on her shoulder.

"Take out the HYDRA troopers and level the base?" Agent Fox asked, turning her emerald eyes on her partner for this mission. "No big, Agent 13." Agent Fox had long flowing red hair, and also in a tight body suit, only in her case her shoulder was adorned with the symbol for Global Justice. Once Agent Fox was the teen hero Kim Possible, but the girl had grown into a woman. Her body had matured with age and motherhood, but thanks to the intense training Global Justice sponsored for her, she kept an attractive hourglass figure, which her uniform demonstrated. Her hair was just slightly longer then it was in her teen years, braided and hung over one shoulder.

Fox, satisfied her guns were good, drew one of her twin sharpened sais. A smile crossed her lips as she saw her reflection in the blade, "Yup, no big at all."

"Ok, ma'ams," the pilot yelled back, "We're over the drop zone. Give um hell!"

_They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
I can't see them anyway_

The girls nodded at each other as Agent 13 tied her hair in a high ponytail and Fox opened a locket around her neck to smile at the picture of a brown eyed, redheaded little girl's picture, before taking the leap of faith out the side of the hovercraft. They pulled their parachutes at the last second but only for a moment before cutting the cords and dropping to the snow covered ground inside the base's fence in a roll.

The alarm sounded throughout the base, and Agent 13 grinned at Fox. "So much for a nice peaceful mission."

"Peaceful? Who needs it?" Fox asked, drawing her SOCOM .45s. Despite what the assassin Electra and the trainer of many heroes known only as "Stick" had taught her, she still loved the thrill of the fight. "Let's rock."

_No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
I am losing sight again_

The two female agents dashed into the base firing at the gun towers. The Agents' aims were deadly as they began picking off defenders. "I'll cover you, Fox, take out that dish."

"No problem," Fox replied dashing toward the center of the instillation, as one of HYDRA's super tanks rolled out before her. Fox simply dove to the right to press against a wall.

She looked up at the overhang before reaching up and grabbing the guttering of the roof, then gracefully twirling herself up to the rooftop of the small building. She dropped her SOCOMs, and drew an assault rifle she had strapped to her back and took aim at the unshielded gun turrets on the tank.

_Fire your guns  
Its time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay unless I may_

The gunners never knew what happened as they were each shot up by the Global Justice agent's near flawless aim. "Now to finish you off, big boy," Fox said, easing back before taking a running start and leaping from the rooftop to the tank.

_After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way_

Fox hopped on top of the main turret, and pulled the hatch open. "Here's a little present from Global Justice, assholes!" Kim called down before pulling the pin on five grenades and dropping them into the tank's interior.

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

Kim flipped backwards through the air with the grace of her name-sake as the tank exploded. "That still only counts as one!" Agent 13 winked, from her position before firing at another trooper.

Kim fired her assault rifle at the troopers filing out to take out the intruders until it ran out of ammo. She smirked in amusement before gripping it by the barrel and swinging it like a bat at a trooper.

The unsuspecting enemy didn't know what hit him as the gun's butt and his helmet shattered on impact.

She dropped what was left of her rifle and drew her twin sais, holding them where the sharpened blades came up between her fingers.

_There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying and wait  
Caught inside this tidal wave_

Agent Fox flipped in the air landing in the center before displaying a dance of kicks and slashes with her blades then standing up still as the unsuspecting troopers fell to the ground bleeding.

"HYDRA's recruitment is getting weak," Fox smirked looking down at her bloody sais, before glancing up at a towering muscle bounded guard that looked like he had had jobs as club bouncers. He stood at least six foot and was as broad as he was tall. His head was shaven and had a thin red goatee. "Ah, a fun one," She grinned, before stepping toward the guard.

_Your covers blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
Knowing that I will walk alone_

"Where do you think you're going, little lady?" the guard asked the Agent who was easily half his size.

"Right behind you, big boy," Fox pointed with her sai, "And I'll be going right over you as you roll around on the ground in the most pain you've ever felt in your natural life." She said with a playful grin.

"I'd like to see you try that, Red," the guard laughed loudly, but sucked in a painful gasp as the Global Justice Agent leap into the air driving the toe of her boot into his Adam's apple.

_Fire your guns  
Its time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay unless I may_

She spun around as she fell from her jump, driving her heel into his stomach, dropping to her knees as she hit the snow covered ground driving the razor sharp blade into the monster of a man's groin.

The man fell to his knees screaming in pain, trying to dislodge the sai from his crotch, which seemed to be all the way into his pelvis bone. Fox reared back and kicked him hard in the chin sending him tumbling to the side jerking and trembling in pain.

Kim kicked him again so that he'd be laying on his side and stepped up on his chest, resting both feet over his heart for a moment before stepping on over toward the dish station. She stopped suddenly, "Oh, I almost forgot, that's mine." She said grabbing the sai and jerking it out of his crotch with a sickening 'shunk'. "Told you so," She said back to the barely conscious guard before continuing on with her mission.

_After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way_

She used her years of gymnastics training to leap up the sides of the dish's base, placing small plastic explosives along as she went.

Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die

Agent 13 waited by the pick up point as Agent Fox walked out of the base. "Mission accomplished," Fox said with a thumbs up.

"What? But the dish is still up." Agent 13 said pointing to the tall structure.

_I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

"Oh, yeah. That." Fox said unsnapping a remote from her belt. "Ready for the grand finale?" She asked before she hit the big red button on the controller.

A moment later the ground shook as the dish's base was engulfed in flames and it fell into other structures in the base. "Happy now?" Fox asked.

_Save us all_

"Very much so, let's go home." 13 said as they climbed into the hovercraft as it started to lift off.

"Next stop GJ HQ Middleton Colorado," the pilot said as the girls reclined in the back.

"That's your hometown, isn't it, KP?" Agent 13 asked as she let her hair go free of the ponytail tie and pulled on a SHIELD ball cap.

"Don't call me that, Sharon," Fox said, letting her hair go fall free too. "Kim or Kimberly's fine," she said a sad look crossing her emerald eyes.

"Just your initials," Sharon replied, blinking curiously.

"Yeah, well …" Kim flushed slightly, "Your name's Sharon Carter but you don't see anyone running around calling you SC, do you?"

"Didn't your old partner used to call you that?" Sharon asked, hoping to finally finding out why the other half of the legendary Team Possible wasn't a member of either of the two major Anti-Terrorist organizations.

"Didn't your old partner have an obsession with the American Flag?" Kim snapped, glaring daggers at the older woman. Kim softened quickly. "Sorry, Sharon, that's just … a touchy subject."

"It's ok," Sharon said, "I'm sure he misses you too. Now let's get ready for our congratulatory speech from your boss."

**(A)**

"Do you **idiots** have any idea … ANY IDEA what you've done?" Dr. Director bellowed from her desk, pounding it with both fists as she stood to glare at Kim and Sharon.

"But … but we disabled the base and dealt with the enemy," Sharon questioned in an evened tone, though a hint of nervousness shown through.

"No, disable is to render unusable for the time being, so that GJ or SHIELD scientist can find out where HYDRA got their technology," Dr. Director snapped, "YOU MORONS JUST BLEW IT ALL TO HELL!"

Dr. Director turned her one eye on Kim, "Agent Fox, how much C4 did you use this time? twelve pounds? Fifteen?"

"Fourteen …" Kim whimpered staring at her lap.

"What were you even thinking about carrying that much into the enemy base anyway?" Dr. Director. "I thought sending you to Stick would sharpen you up a bit and teach you subtlety. You didn't use to be this reckless when we recruited you!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Kim dropped her head, "I'll do better."

"I'll hold you to that," Dr. Director softened. "You free to visit your family while you're in town. You can take a GJ transport to New York anytime, Agent Fox. Dismissed."

Kim stood and saluted before turning on her heel and left the room.

"Her heart's in the right place," Dr. Director sighed, "But I think she's hit her limit as an Agent."

"The Avengers haven't had a representative since the incident at Avengers Mansion," Sharon suggested, "She might be too go-get-um to be an Agent, but I think she'd do alright as an Avenger."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dr. Director nodded.

**(A)**

Kim stood there for several moments, just basking in the familiarity of her home. She stood before her front door on the front porch of her parents and brother's three story home.

She stopped before knocking; a small portion of the porch's railing caught her eye. For a moment she just stood there staring at the slightly off painted repaired space.

_"Are you sure this is such a great idea, KP?" Fourteen year old Ron Stoppable gulped as he stood before the determined redhead just a few months younger then him. _

_"Yes, Ron," Kim nodded firmly, "We didn't go to any dances in elementary school, because they really were lame, but we're in high school now, it's like … a requirement!" _

_"But, I can't dance!" Ron whimpered, his eyes widening with fear. _

_"Yes you can, because you're going to have to," Kim crossed her arms across her chest, "Because you're going to be my date and as my date, you WILL have to dance." _

_"Can't we just sit around and drink punch or something?" Ron offered, but yelped when she grabbed him by the wrists and placed his hands on her hips before locking her arms around his neck. "Ok, we're going to dance, Rufus, hit the music!" _

_Rufus giggled as he jumped onto the play button on Kim's portable stereo. "Et Tu Rufus?" Ron asked, earning a shrug from his pet. _

_A slow song filled the air and the two awkwardly swayed to the music. "ROOOON! Relax, it's just me, just you, so just relax and enjoy the music and sway to the beat. There's nothing to it!" Kim urged. _

_Um … ok … one two … one two …" Ron stammered as Kim smiled at him. _

_"Good, Ron, you're getting it!" Kim cheered leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "You're dancing!" _

_"Hey, I am!" Ron beamed back at her, then the Ronness hit. _

_With a small back step, his heel came to rest on one of Jim or Tim's toys and threw him off balance. _

_"Whoa, KP, You might aught to LET GO!" Ron stammered as he stumbled backwards, and one crash and thud later, Ron was and on his back on the grass and had taken Kim with him. "Oh my spine ..."_

_"Ok," Kim said, lying on her best friend's chest. "Just stick to side to side movements and we should be ok." She glanced back up at the porch and the gapping hole in the railing. "It Looks like we're going to have to fix the railing again." She sighed before rising up on her elbows. "Ron, what am I going to do with you?" _

_"Forgive me for having to constantly make your parents fix up your house?" Ron asked, smiling up at her, "And let me take you to the dance?" _

_"Thought you'd never ask," Kim beamed before hugging his neck. _

"Easy, KP," Kim told herself, trying to steady her trembling lip, tearing her eyes from the repaired railing. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened to the graying red haired Possible family Matriarch. "Hel-KIMMIE!" She squealed pulling her daughter into a warm hug. "Oh, Kimmie, This is a surprise!" She said pulling her daughter into the house, "Jim, Tim, Your sister's here!" She called into the house as she sat Kim down at the table, then looked back to the door, "What, didn't bring my grandbaby with you?"

"I was just reporting back at headquarters in town, Mom," Kim smiled at her mother, "Ronnie's at home with her babysitter."

"I wish you didn't live all the way in New York, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible sighed, sitting down beside her daughter. "We all miss you here. Since you and Ron both left it just … hasn't been the same."

"Have you …" Kim started awkwardly.

"Heard from Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked, "Yes, actually he came by to visit on his way through earlier this week. He's apparently a pretty high official with Stark International. That's why he was traveling to check up on something on the west coast. Kimmie, you wouldn't believe how he's grown, and he has a very lovely girlfriend too. A lawyer too."

"Oh …" Kim whispered, pausing for a moment.

"Would it hurt to look him up, Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked, gripping her daughter's hand.

"Would it have hurt him to come to my wedding?" Kim asked with a slightly bitter tone.

"You mean stay all the way through?" Mrs. Possible asked in confusion.

Kim blinked at her mother not once, not twice but three times before finally muttering a "huh?"

"He was there, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible said softly, "before the ceremony, there was almost a fight between him and Eric." Her mother explained, Kim not missing a slight growl accompanying the mention of her husband's name. "Eric thought Ron might interfere with the wedding, dear. But that's understandable considering how close you two were, and Ron threatened to scalp him if he ever hurt you. I think he left when the Priest asked if there was anyone against it."

"Is that a fact?" Kim asked, her eyes clouding over as she narrowed her eyes.

Hey, sis … uh oh, somebody's gonna die …" The twins said, freezing at the door seeing the scowl on their older sister's face.

Kim's scowl melted into a pleased smile looking up to see her now taller, broad shouldered brothers standing at the door wearing dark brown cargo pants and black shirts and gray gloves, the traditional Team Possible 'uniform'. She'd been very pleased when Wade and her brothers had asked if they could carry on her and Ron's tradition and reform Team Possible a few years ago. The new Team Possible was just as well known and respected as the original, if not more.

"Hey Sis!" Jim started.

"Wish we could stick around," Tim continued.

"But Wade beeped in with a hit on the site,"

"Senor Senior Jr. and Shego…"

"And they got a pretty big assault force..."

"They're hitting the National Reserve Bank in Upperton."

"Wade said he's got a major clean up crew on the way …"

"But it'll take them a while to get there …"

"So we have to draw their fire and keep them there …"

"So no one will get hurt …"

"And they won't get away."

"Sounds serious," Kim nodded, a smile growing on her lips. "Mind if an old pro tagged along to help?"

Tim and Jim looked at each other for a moment.

"The founder of our grand team."

"Fighting side by side,"

"With us, where as we can show her how it should have been done in her day,"

"YES, dear sister, we accept!" they said in unison, grinning at Kim's eye twitch.

**(A) **

"Ok," Kim said ducking behind a one of the stone fences with her two brothers as the thirty odd WWEE Agents' weapons fired overhead. "You're going to show me how it should have been done in my day when?"

"Awe isn't this cute," Shego said perched on the fence smiling down at the three Possibles. "Haven't seen you in a while, Kimmie, how ya been? Have trouble to get off all that baby fat I see."

"Why you …" Kim snarled up at her old arch foe when another voice spoke up above them.

"Seeing as you just put your own foot in your mouth, I'll let you have mine for desert!" Shego glanced up only to have Spider-Man's heels slammed into her lips as he swung right at her, knocking her backwards through the air.

"What the?" Jim asked as they stood up to see the Quinjet soar over head.

"The Avengers!" Tim cheered as the Quinjet landed and the World's Mightiest Heroes poured out of the jet.

Captain America stepped out last and surveyed the battlefield. "Ok, team, listen up!" His voice boomed over the team. "Spider-Man, Daredevil, Nomad, back up those guys over there," Cap said, pointing toward where the Possibles were pinned down. "Wolverine, She-Hulk, Iron Man, We've got about thirty troopers here and two rogues. Wolvie, take care of the green chick, I know you'll have fun with her. The big dumb guy's mine. Split up the troopers anyway you want, just take um all down. Clear?" Cap asked, glancing around the team. "Good. **AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!**"

The team scattered as Captain America instructed, with the Canadian Mutant dashing toward the still dazed Shego. "Long time, no see, Darlin'," Wolverine said, slashing at the green skinned woman.

Shego brought her glowing claws up to block his attack. "Too long, lover, see you're still up for a tumble." She said, diving at Wolverine in an attempted tackle.

**(A)**

Kim was watching from her position. At first she was going to run out and join the fry, but as soon as she saw Captain America her arms fell to her sides, and she stared eyes wide as the Sentinel of Liberty fought with several moves she knew, that only she knew. She made those moves. And she had only showed them to one person.

"Foolish Captain Americana!" Junior said as he threw a massive punch that jarred the shield he struck. "You cannot match my unmatchable skills!"

"First; My name's Captain America," Cap said, spinning around to hit Junior hard in the shoulder, knocking him sideways, Junior steadied himself, but was unprepared as Captain America came toward him again, rolling with the momentum and kicking him in the hip almost sending him to the ground. He finished, punching Junior hard in the face sending him to the ground and to dream land. "Second; you're getting better, but you're still a goober."

"Nice take down, Cap!" She-Hulk said, giving the Star-Spangled Avenger a thumbs-up before gasping as one of the troopers blasted her from behind.

The trooper tried to grab She-Hulk's stunned form, but didn't have the chance as a red boot kicked him hard in the chest as Captain America gave a flying kick to the foolish stooge. "Don't touch her!" He said, picking up the breathless uniformed mercenary and body slammed him.

"I appreciate the gesture, Cap, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She-Hulk said standing up and taking two troopers with her before slamming them together. "Kiss and make up!" She said as the two now KO'd WWEE Mercenaries fell to the ground.

Captain America glanced around the area, and saw Shego dragging the unconscious Junior on the transport with the remaining conscious agents. "You didn't win, Avengers; we'll be back!" Shego shouted as their transport lifted off.

Cap pressed into his ear, "Wade, Felix, can you track that tin can?" He listened for a moment, "Oh that's wonderful … thanks for trying guys. Cap out." He then glanced around at the gathered heroes. "Ok team, let's gather up the left behind crowd. Daredevil, Wolverine, see if you can get any info out of any of the conscious ones. Good job, team. Avengers Stand Down."

Kim shook her head. 'It sounds kind of like him … but Ron never sounded so … confident …' she thought as she approached the gathered heroes.

Captain America still had his back to her, when suddenly he turned and his brown eyes, "_Ron-brown_" eyes, widened and Kim had all the proof she needed.

"Hell-Hello Mrs. Cyrus," Captain America squeaked in a tone Kim easily recognized as she approached him. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No I'm fine, and it's still Possible. Kim Possible sounds better. And you can still call me KP, you know?" Kim smiled up at the rapidly paling hero, "It's been a long time, Ron …"

**_To Be Continued _**

**_NEXT ISSUE: Ronnie Erica Cyrus_**


	5. Issue 5

**_RON STOPPABLE:_**

**_CAPTAIN _****_AMERICA_**

**_Issue 5: Ronnie Erica Cyrus _**

**(A)**

"Care is the ingredient that keeps true friendships alive despite separation, distance, or time. Care gives latitude to another person and gets you past the dislikes and annoyances. Quite simply, caring sustains love." - Sara Paddison

**(A)**

"It's been a long time, Ron." She whispered, staring up in those wide yet familiar brown eyes.

"Ron? Um … never heard of him, sorry, Miss." Captain America said in an overly fake voice. "Well, if everyone's ok here, we better be pulling out."

Kim smirked as the Captain turned and walked away. "Nice tights though, lil' overly patriotic, and they don't show your butt like your Fearless Ferret suit, but they're nice."

"What are you talking about! That stupid suit was as tight as … crap." Captain America's eyes widened as he realized he walked right into that one. He glanced around at his chuckling comrades, before he walked up and grabbed Kim's arm, dragging her onboard the Quinjet.

"You never could hide from me, Ron," Kim smiled warmly, as Ron pulled back the mask. "You look good." She said examining him.

"You do too," Ron said uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head. "So … married life treating you good?"

"Yeah … it's good …" Kim said awkwardly, "Heard you have a girlfriend …"

"Kinda," Ron nodded, "One day we're kind of a couple, next we're just buds. But it's ok …"

"That's good …"

"Yup …"

"So …"

"So …"

The two stood in awkward silence for several moments before Kim stepped forward and hugged her friend tightly. "Ron, why can't we talk like we used to?"

"Kim, we're not like we used to be," Ron chuckled self-consciously, "Back then we were a couple kids who ran around fighting third rate bad guys. You were the grand, untouchable, untamable hero and I was the hapless sidekick who followed you around all the time." He said pushing her away gently. "Kim, you're a GJ Agent and a married woman, me … I'm the number one representative of the United States in combat and supposed to be a world class superhero. Things have changed."

"How did you know I was a GJ Agent? That's classified information?" Kim asked, blinking in confusion.

"KP, I'm Captain America," Ron laughed, "The only person with more military clearance is the President. Technically I'm your boss."

"So … you know all about what's happened with me?" Kim asked nervously.

"No, hardly anything," Ron shook his head, "Didn't think you'd like me nosing around in your personal business."

"I hate to break up the heartfelt and long overdue reunion of Team Possible," Nomad said, entering the Quinjet, "But we've got to get going."

"Ron, you live in New York now right?" Kim asked, a slight nervousness in her voice, "You want to … I dunno meet sometime, catch up, somewhere out of very nicely tight outfits and stealth assault jets?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at Stark Towers now." Ron nodded, pulling the blue and white cowl over his face, "I'm free tomorrow as long as no emergencies come up. Around noon?"

"That's great, there's someone I'd like you to meet too …" She said drifting off as she looked over his costume, "You're really Captain America …" she breathed, bringing her eyes up to his. "You've come a long way. I really am proud of you …"

"Thanks, KP," Captain America said pulling her in another hug, "I've missed ya."

"Missed you too," Kim said as she hopped out of the Quinjet and watched it take off. "Be careful …"

**(A)**

Ron opened his eyes and found himself seated at a small table in the main hall of Yamanouchi. "Hello again, Stoppable," Ron nodded to Montgomery Fiske, who was seated across from him. "I see you're reacquainted yourself with Kim Possible. I didn't think that would happen for a few more years."

"Yeah," Ron smirked as Yori approached them and gave both men a cup of tea. "It's a small world after all."

"You do not know the half of it," Monkey Fist smirked, "Look at my doomed existence here as your guide. Anyway, your little friend is more connected than you know. Don't get too close, she could destroy all you've created and not even intentionally."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked, taking a sip of tea.

"That's for you to learn, Stoppable-kun. If you knew everything that would happen, what would be the point of life?" Yori said as she passed them again.

"I've helped you as much as I'm limited to," Fiske sighed, "It is almost dawn, watch your karma. It will come back to haunt you if you don't." He ended as he always did, and Ron's eyes opened again and found him-self lying peacefully in his bedroom.

He glanced to his left and saw a mousy haired redhead laying beside him. "Another bad dream, Jen?" He asked and saw the weariness and fear in Jennifer Walter's eyes. She gave a small nod in reply.

Unlike her strong and intimidating She-Hulk form, Jennifer Walters was timid and self-fearful, especially what happened a few years earlier with the original Avengers team. Scarlet Witch, after having a mental breakdown, used her powers on She-Hulk, causing her to lose all control of her powers. The out of control She-Hulk ripped the already dead Vision in half, put Wasp in a coma, and dropped a Hummer on the original Captain America's head before Iron Man finally stopped her. Since that day, she had used gamma dampeners to keep her at minimum power as She-Hulk and when sleeping, completely powered down into her frail human form.

"What happened wasn't your fault, Jen," Ron said, brushing some of her frizzy hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "It wasn't anyone's fault."

"I appreciate that, Ron," Jen said, climbing out of the bed, "But … you weren't there."

Ron sighed sadly as he watched Jen leave the room. "Jen …" Ron shook his head before his phone rang.

He brought the receiver to his ear, "This is America." He answered, putting on his game face.

"Hello, Captain, this is Doctor Director of Global Justice," Dr. Director replied over the line.

"What's up, Doc?" Ron asked in a humorous voice before growing serious, "I take it you're not calling for a happy-go-lucky chat?"

"Too right," the commander of Global Justice sighed, "I'll get right to the point. I know the Avengers are now a private organization with no connection to the Government, but I was hoping you'd do me a favor."

"Depending on the favor, Doc," Ron sat up, "I can't speak for the team, but I appreciate what you people do. If I can help in anyway, you know I'll do what I can."

"Right," Dr. Director breathed hard again, "We have … an Agent, she's got the potential to be our best. She had an amazing start and shot up the ranks like a bullet. But that was around five years ago."

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming in …" Ron sighed.

"BUT something happened a little over four years ago." Dr. Director continued. "She was captured by Hydra troopers. They held her for over a month. She was tortured in every sense of the word for any information."

"My God … why wasn't I notified then? The Avengers …" Ron started, but was cut off by Dr. Director.

"-are not responsible for every single person who puts their neck out for their country." She said forcefully. "We got her out, took a while, longer than it should have, but we got her out. She's fine now, got a family and as happy as she could be considering."

"So what the favor?" Ron asked, nodding as if she could see him.

"She's as ok as she could be but in her professional work, with Global Justice she's …" she paused, "She's became a liability. She's become bitter toward our enemies, especially Hydra, excessively violent too. I was hoping you'd give her a chance as an Avenger, maybe help her with what she's refused to get past."

"What makes you think the Avengers can do what you guys can't?" Ron asked.

"The Avengers put a leash on Wolverine, Captain," Dr. Director gave a small chuckle, "If you can make that man a team player, you can help anyone."

"Fair enough," Ron gave a small smile. "What's her name?"

"It's classified, and I'd rather not risk sharing it over a phone," Dr. Director replied, "Hackers today make me weary of saying anything other than hello and goodbye over the telephone anymore."

"I hear that," Ron laughed, "Listen, you and this agent, bring her by tonight, around sevenish. We're having a team meeting. You can plead her case and we'll do a vote then."

"That will work well, thank you." Dr. Director seemed relieved, "we'll see you tonight at Stark Tower, Captain. Good day."

"Bye," Ron spoke before hanging up the phone and climbing out of bed to get ready for his lunch with Kim.

**(A)**

Kim walked down the stairs of her and her family's mansion in the outskirts of New York City. Eric's father was a well established politician and even rumored to be throwing his name in the hat to be the next President of the United States. She gave a small smile as she spotted her husband at the kitchen table taking a sip of coffee. Eric never told Kim much of what he did for his father, but she couldn't really say anything about that as her job in Global Justice was highly classified too. But when he eyes lit up when he saw her approaching, it almost pained her to have to pop him in the head for lying to her for five years concerning her best friend. Almost.

"Hey, honey," Kim said sweetly as she gave her husband a quick peck kiss on the lip.

"Have a good trip?" Eric smiled at his wife, getting up to prepare her favorite blend of coffee for her.

"Yup, I was surprised you beat me home," Kim took a drink of her coffee. "You said you wouldn't be home till this afternoon."

"Work was murder, but still got done quicker then I expected," He nodded.

"Anyway, I saw my parents and brothers, seems like forever," Kim smiled, then without missing a beat, "And I met up with Ron again."

Eric choked for a moment before clearing his throat, "Oh really? How is he these days?"

"He's fine. He's working for Stark Industries and he's got a girlfriend … kinda. She's a lawyer." Kim continued, "Why didn't you tell me you almost got into a fight with him at our wedding?" Kim asked, narrowing her eyes on her husband. "Why did you lie to me about him not even being there?"

"I knew it was only a matter of time." Eric sighed sitting down the coffee cup and standing up before his wife. "Yes, I got into it with Ron, but only because I knew what could have happened. These have been the best five years of my life, Kim, I love you. I have since I met you. But, Kim, answer me this question. Yes, Ron was at the wedding, but if he had stood up when the Priest asked for objections, and told you that he loved you; that he wanted you to be with him instead of me … what would you have done?" Eric gave a small chuckle, "The blindest person in Middleton could see I wasn't the only one you were in love with, KP. You love Ron, but the question I ask you, Kimberly, who do you love more, me or Ron? Had he made a move against us would you have fought to stay with me or give me the boot to the door?"

"I married you didn't I?" Kim forced out after almost a minute long gold fish impression.

"Point …" Eric gave a shy smile, "sorry for doubting you and not telling you about that …" he said flashing an almost Ron-like smile.

Kim humphed and stood up leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed. "Oh, don't pout," Eric laughed, stepping toward his wife. Kim pushed her lip out farther playfully before he was against her, pinning her against the counter and kissing her senseless. 'If he's nothing else, he's a hell of a kisser,' Kim thought as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

Kim wasn't sure how long they stood there kissing, till she caught sight of the microwave clock in the corner of her eye, "Shit!" She cursed as she pushed away from Eric, "We're late!"

"Late for what?" Eric blinked in confusion before his eyes widened, "You mean late-late? I mean … sure Ronnie's four, but we already have another coming and …" He rambled before Kim placed a finger over Eric's lips.

"Calm down, hon, _I'm _not late, I'm late for a luncheon." Kim half giggled.

"Oh …" Eric breathed a sigh of relief, hunching slightly.

"I'm bringing Ronnie with me, and I'm already almost late so we better get a move on." Kim said moving away from her husband and starting toward the door.

"Who are you meeting?" Eric asked curiously.

"Oh … uh … um … Monique." Kim lied believably.

"Ah ok, tell her I said hi," Eric smiled, catching up and bending over to kiss his wife's cheek. "I'm going to go get ready to. I have to do some work for dad."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight." Kim nodded as the spouses went their separate ways.

**(A)**

Ron sat impatiently in a booth at the New York Bueno Nacho. He was dressed in a pair of cargo pants and a gray form-fitting 'ARMY' tee-shirt. He looked at his watch again, before going back to watching Rufus much down another nacho. "Where is she?" Ron asked with a huff.

"Iunno!" Rufus shrugged before he jumped head first into the nacho bowl his tail wagging ecstatically.

"Sorry we're late," Kim spoke up behind Ron, causing him to almost fall out of the booth in surprise.

"Hey, KP and …" Ron said turning around, his eyes widening along with a smile, "I didn't know you had a Mini-me clone made!" He said getting out of the booth to greet Kim and the little girl clinging to her hand.

"Ron, this is my daughter, Ronnie." Kim said, and Ron's jaw dropped. He couched down before the little girl and looked her over. It was like looking into a window through time. She looked exactly like Kim when they had first met. Ronnie was dressed in a small green dress over a black Team Possible Fan tee-shirt. Her long red hair was tied up in twin ponytails and her green eyes and freckled face shinned with a mix of curiosity and shyness.

"You … named her after me?" Ron breathed, blown away by the revelation.

"Her full name's Ronnie Erica Cyrus." Kim nodded proudly, then turned to her daughter "Ronnie, this is Ron."

The four year old little girl let go of her mother's hand and walked toward Ron sucking on her index finger. Ron blinked in surprise when the girl started to walk around him as if she was sizing him up.

She came to a stop before him and looked him in the eye. "Did you really turn into a big beaver to save my mommy?"

"Yeah, once," Ron gave a lopsided grin, before smirking up at Kim.

"Ronnie loves to hear stories about what we used to do," Kim explained with a faint blush.

"Hey, the old days do beat boring stuff like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White," Ron laughed standing up, "So what do you two want to eat, my treat?"

"Nacos! Grande Sized!" Ronnie cheered, making Ron's head snap toward her in awe.

"Oh my God, I love this child!" Ron giggled like a kid as he scooped the four year old and sat her on his shoulders.

Kim sat down at the booth and leaned forward wresting her elbow on the table and her chin on her palm watching Ron approach the checkout line with the little girl riding with her legs straddling the back of his neck and a naked mole rat on her shoulder. She let out a small sigh not aware of the pair of eyes watching her from the next building's rooftop.

**(A)**

Ronnie waved to Kim and Ron, who was seated on a park bench, as she ran around with several other young children playing on the playground at Central Park and Rufus riding on her head. "She's amazing, KP." Ron smiled, watching the child play.

"She's my baby, Ron," Kim smiled proudly, "She's what I fight for now, so what happened …" She started but cut herself off.

"KP?" Ron asked worriedly, turning his attention to his childhood best friend. _She was captured by Hydra troopers. They held her for over a month. She was tortured in every sense of the word for any information._ 'Surely not …' he thought remembering Dr. Director's words.

"It's nothing, Ron," Kim nodded reassuringly.

"You said it yourself, Kim, why can't we talk like we used to?" Ron asked, "I don't care if it's good or bad, if you want to talk, that's what I'm …" He drifted off when he spotted someone on the rooftop across from the playground. He narrowed his eyes and could barely see the man was a: in costume, and b: watching them with binoculars. "Hey, KP, I've gotta find a little boys' room! I can't hold those nacos like I used to …" He said, in case they were bugged.

"Stay here, and keep a close eye on Ronnie," He whispered, as he passed her.

The armored figure on the rooftop continued to watch Kim after Ron disappeared. He was watching so intently he never noticed someone climbing the fire escape behind him, nor did he see the flying shield rocketing toward his back.

He cried out in pain as the shield sandwiched him with the railing of the rooftop almost pushing him off. He spun around turning his skull-masked features toward the intruder. "Well, Captain America," He said as the Sentinel of Liberty reattached the shield to his arm. "We meet at last."

"The new Red Skull huh?" Captain America asked the red and black armored terrorist. "Of all the places I thought I'd find you, never for the life of me did I think I'd find you on a rooftop beside Central Park."

"The Feeling is mutual, Captain," the Skull sneered before jumping forward with surprisingly great speed, and clocking Captain America right into the jaw sending him three steps back, "That is for getting in my way the past few years, Patriot."

"Oh? I think you overpaid me a bit …" Cap said rubbing his jaw, before spinning around connecting with the Skull's chest with his heel. The Skull gasped as he fell backwards, "There's ya change!"

Red Skull rolled as he hit the ground and fired a wrist mounted gun at the Patriotic hero, who deflected the shots with his shield. Captain America jumped at the terrorist and they both fell over the ledge, a hotdog cart and Red Skull's armor breaking their fall as they hit the ground.

"Wow! Get um Cap!" Ronnie cheered trying to move around from behind Kim's leg.

"No, baby, stay behind mommy, ok?" Kim said, before glancing up making sure the fight was a good distance away, but not too far incase Ron needed her.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves pal …" Captain America growled after taking another hard blow to the cheek. "Let me show you a little trick I got off Pain King!" He said lunging forward and picking the Skull up over his head. "This is called the twirling lawn dart!"

Next thing Red Skull knew was he was flying through the air like a spear toward the edge of a building. Kim covered Ronnie's eyes as he collided head first with the wall. You could see his helmet shatter and blood spray from contact but he kept his face hidden from Cap and the witnesses. "Ok, you give up yet?" Captain America breathed, raising his shield.

"You've got this round, America …" Red Skull growled climbing to his feet, still carefully hiding his injured features, "But I'll be back!" he yelled as he ran into the alley way.

"Oh no you …" Cap growled as he ran into the now empty alley. "Don't … aw, crud."

Captain America looked up and down the alley before clenching his fist and growling, "It's not over, Skull, not by a long shot."

**(A)**

Kim held Ronnie's hand as she reported to the SHIELD Agents and Police Officers. "Wow, that was exciting, wasn't it, Ronnie," Ron said, approaching the two, flashing Kim a quick wink.

"Ahuh!" Ronnie beamed, "Capin America showed up and fought that bad man, and made him run away!"

"I hate to cut this visit off, KP, but I got called into work," he said before going down to a knee before Ronnie, "It's been great meeting you, kiddo."

Ronnie responded by jumping at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Will we see you again, Unka Ron?"

Ron glanced up at Kim questioningly, and smiled when she nodded, "You betcha, Ronnie," Ron hugged the girl back, "You be a good girl for you mom, ok?"

"Ahuh!" Ronnie beamed.

"Good girl," Ron ruffled her hair, "You take it easy, KP," He said hugging his old friend before hailing a cab.

"So what you think, Sweetie?" Kim asked her daughter.

"He's weird, mama ..." Ronnie scrunched up her nose watching the cab disappear, "But I like him."

"Me too, baby," Kim smiled, "Me too."

**(A)**

"This guy was a bit sloppy for a guy claiming to be the Red Skull," Captain America said from the lounge of the Stark Towers Avengers Headquarters. "It was like something was tweaking him bad."

"And if he had been planning something for five long years," Iron Man mused on, "Why would he risk it by showing himself in New York City? Something doesn't smell right."

"Oops sorry!" Rufus squeaked from the table.

"Way to go, little buddy!" Spider-Man laughed.

"Back on subject," Nomad spoke up, "Maybe this was his way of showing he's not dead."

"Yeah, being thrown like a long dart into a brick wall is showing his liveliness," Wolverine snorted, lighting a cigar.

"Remember what Professor X said about smoking indoors, Logan," Nomad turned his attention to the Canadian.

"I know, I know, spend the rest of my life believing I'm a six year old girl, Jean braiding hair, blah, blah." Wolverine growled before throwing the cigar out the window of the living room.

"Anyway, we have another item to discuss," Cap said as Dr. Director walked into the living room. "Dr. Director wishes to discuss something with us. I told her I'd let the team hear her out. We cool?"

"Booyah!" Spider-Man gave a high sign as Nomad slapped his forehead.

"Thank you, Captain … I think …" Dr. Director blinked before turning to the team. "We have a member that we, myself and my advisory staff feels would make a better addition to your team then as a Global Justice Agent …" she started, "She's been through a lot and because of that has become a bit of a liability on the field. I felt you could possible help her become a better agent and the hero she was once."

"This isn't something we do a lot, Elizabeth," Iron Man started, "But … let's hear from her and then we'll decide."

"Fair enough," Dr. Director nodded, then turned to the short hallway before the elevator "Agent Fox, would you join us please …"

Captain America turned his attention to the door way and his eyes widened at the redhead in a Global Justice uniform entering the lounge.

The Avengers all dropped to dead silence as they looked from the silent Agent Fox to the stunned Captain America and back again repeatedly as if watching a tennis game.

Finally Captain America spoke up. "Kim?"

**To Be Continued**

**NEXT ISSUE: Trial By Fire**


	6. Issue 6

_**RON STOPPABLE:**_

**_CAPTAIN AMERICA_**

_**Issue 6: A New Avenger**_

In the sewers below Manhattan, two women silently threaded through the smelly water. The mask and red and yellow body of Spider-Woman was the least quiet of the pair as she pushed her long, black hair back from her face. "Remind me again why we're down here?"

"Investigating the prospect of the Hand under new leadership," Spider-Woman's companion stated in her usual all business tone. Elektra was clad in her usual red bodysuit that left very little to the imagination and matching bandana with her raven locks waving behind her as she walked.

"And that answers my question … how?" she asked again.

"You're the SHIELD agent, Ms. Drew." Elektra stated, glancing back at the masked woman. "No one forced you to leave your desk job."

"Yeah, yeah," Spider-Woman shrugged, continuing along behind the assassin. "Look, Fury hired you to find out if the Hand's working with this Red Skull wanna-be. How are you going to find out in the sewers? It's not like you're going to find a Hand temple or dojo down here." She said as they approached a turn in the sewers.

"How about both?" Elektra asked as they stopped to look down at a hidden temple and training dojo branching out from the pipe.

"Oh snap." Spider-Woman blinked at the sight.

The costumed SHIELD agent shook her head and started to climb down the side of the wall. "Hang on to my back; we'll go check it out." Spider-Woman said, glancing up at the Assassin.

Elektra just smirked at the woman. "That … won't be necessary. I shall see you at the bottom." She said before flipping out of the pipe and wall jumping down to the ground level.

"Show off." Spider-Woman grumbled before crawling downward.

The two women regrouped before the temple and slid in through a side entrance. They made it all the way to a computer terminal with absolutely no fuss. "Something's not right," Elektra said, brandishing her sais.

"Yeah, I know, obvious trap," Spider-Woman said as she downloaded files from the terminal into USB memory sticks. "As long as I can copy this main info, it'll be ok."

"Bingo, mission complete," Spider-Woman said, snapping the cap back over the plugs of the sticks and tossing them to Elektra to put them in the safest place at the moment.

"We better get a move on," Elektra said, stuffing them into her cleavage as Spider-Woman opened the door of the computer room only to stop before a large group of Hand ninjas.

"Oh, double snap." Spider-Woman gulped, "Alright, that's a little overkill for a couple of little girls … don't you think, boys?"

"The legendary Elektra," a voice spoke as a figure stepped forward through the crowd of ninja. Her mid-back, black hair and black and green costume fit in well with the black clad warriors. "I've been wanting to try you on for size for a while."

"Shego, I presume," Elektra narrowed her eyes. "A student of mine spoke of you. I'm not impressed."

"They say you can't be killed," Shego said, her hands exploding in green flame, "I'd really like to test that."

"They say you like to hear yourself talk," Elektra said, spinning her sais, "I see that is true."

Elektra stepped forward, "Jessica, you deal with the ninja. Shego's mine." She said before leaping at the green and black clad villainess, while Spider-Woman turned to attack the horde of ninja.

"You're pretty fast for a has-been," Shego said, ducking Elektra's kicking leg and swiping the martial artist with her claw.

Elektra's eyes flashed as she brought her sai down toward Shego's face to have it blacked with Shego's energy claws. Elektra brought her leg out again with a kick, but Shego easily countered it by twisting her leg around hers. Shego and Elektra stood face to face with almost matching smiles. "Very interesting," Elektra panted before kicking away from the pale green skinned woman.

"You've been holding back against Kim Possible when you faced her," Elektra stated, diving at Shego again, claws and sais locking. "Why?"

"Why are you interested?" Shego asked as she jumped suddenly bringing her knee to Elektra's chin.

"You're more talented than I have been led to believe," Elektra said, shaking the shock from the blow to her head before slashing and kicking at Shego again, every move blocked.

"I'm just full of surprises," Shego sneered, flipping over Elektra and kicking her in the small of her back.

"As for why I never gave Kimmie a full work out, I could tell you …" Shego said, lowering her guard slightly before leaping again and punching Elektra in the jaw. "But then you wouldn't learn nothin' if I just spelled it out for you!"

Elektra stumbled back as the room filled with smoke. Once it cleared, Shego and the Hand troopers had cleared out along with the important parts of the temple's electronic equipment. "Boy, they work fast." Spider-Woman said, as the assassin pulled out the USB sticks. "That was too easy, right?"

"Yes," Elektra said, staring at the sticks. "As easy as a fly going into a spider's web… no pun intended, my friend."

**_(A)_**

"Kim?" Captain America blanched as the redhead stood before the table awkwardly.

"Dr. Director, would you mind waiting in the kitchen while we speak with Agent Fox?" Iron Man asked, glancing to the director of GJ.

Dr. Director nodded and left the room, and Kim felt knots tighten in her stomach as she fell under the heroes … under Ron's intense gaze. "Pull up a chair," Spider-Man said with a comforting nod.

Kim nodded and timidly pulled a chair out and seated her self at the table. She glanced around at them with her hands in her lap. "What can you bring to the table?" Nomad asked, resting his elbows on the table as he stared at the redhead.

"Um … huh?" Kim finally broke her frightened stare toward Ron and glanced at the blonde hero.

"What are your qualifications?" Iron Man asked with a slight nod.

"Well … I've done the hero thing since I was thirteen … around fourteen and … I've been a GJ Operative since I graduated high school …I'm skilled in eighteen forms of martial arts, sixteen of those I learned before I even graduated high school and … I have had espionage and assassin training." Kim said awkwardly.

"Global Justice records show you have a history of insubordination and do not follow the rules of engagement very well," Captain America spoke up seriously, startling Kim with the way he spoke to her as if he didn't spend most of his life at her side. "But it also says you have a very high success rate on missions, so I take it you still believe in whatever means necessary, Mrs. Possible?"

"I … I guess …" Kim glanced away, wondering why Ron's suddenly icy demeanor bothered her.

"You have a dangerous edge to you, Agent," Captain America stated, closing her file and placing it on the table. "You like taking risks and you're a thrill seeker. I've known that since I was a child, but this isn't spoiled rich men with trained monkeys or blue skinned, wanna-be world conquers who don't know what their doing. I had expected, after your time with Global Justice, it might have made you grow up a bit. I guess I was wrong about that."

Kim looked down, knowing that she was about to be rejected. And being rejected by her own best friend made it hurt even more.

"You're too dangerous to be in Global Justice; the type of person you are has no place in an agency like GJ, SHIELD or the military, Agent Possible. That's why Dr. Director brought you before us, because it's either this or you lose your job." Captain America said, almost harshly as he stood to his feet.

"I understand …" Kim said softly, avoiding eye contact.

"Adults make eye contact when they talk, KP," Captain America said, forcing down the smirk as Kim snapped to attention. "Look around you, Spider-Man, the guy swings around in the sky by strings. Iron Man, a spoiled rich baby in a barely tested tin can. Daredevil, blind man fighting crime, Wolverine … yeah, I make a nomination for Mrs. Kim Possible to be accepted in the team." Cap finally let the grin he'd been fighting go, "On the notion she's just as nuts as the rest of us."

"Second, and who are you calling a baby, Cap?" Iron Man glared through his armor's visor.

Kim hung her jaw in surprise when the group raised all their hands, though Kim noticed She-Hulk giving her a strange look. "Alright, Kim, looks like you're a member of the team, now. Welcome to the Avengers." Nomad smiled as Daredevil glanced toward the kitchen door.

"Dr. Director, you can come out now," the Man Without Fear stated with a knowing smirk. "We know you're listening."

"So, she's in, is she?" Dr. Director grinned to the redhead she'd watched over for the last several years.

"I think we can fit her in; does she have a code name?" Captain America asked.

"No, just Agent Possible," Dr. Director said, patting Kim on the shoulder.

"We'll work something out," Iron Man nodded.

"In any case, I'd better be getting back; can you give Agent Possible a ride home?" Dr. Director said before turning to the still awestruck Kim. "Agent Possible, we'll have your personal items transferred here by morning." She turned toward the elevator. "Good luck and good night, Kim. Good evening, Avengers."

The team watched Kim's jaw work for a few moments before she turned dramatically toward Captain America. "YOU!"

"Me? What'd I do?" Captain America asked innocently. "By the way, KP, I have the perfect code name for you…" he said. Kim recognized that gleam anywhere as he slid back his mask.

"You wouldn't dare … Not in front of these guys …" Kim narrowed her eyes.

"Wouldn't I, Kimmie?" Ron smiled as he pulled back the mask. "Avengers, allow me to be the first to welcome …"

"Ronald …" Kim growled, starting toward the back peddling Ron.

"The newest Avenger …" Ron grinned cheekily. "Mrs. Bubble Butt!" Kim roared like a tigress as she leapt at Ron, who just jumped back just out of her reach. "Not fast enough, Mrs. Double B," Ron retorted while most of the other Avengers just rolled their eyes.

"I thought you could do anything so why can't you catch … huh?" Ron blinked when he hit something soft yet solid with his back. His eyes widened when a pair of toned green arms circled his.

"Get him, Kim; he's earned this one!" She-Hulk chuckled from over Ron's shoulder.

"No!" Ron gasped when Kim's finger tips went right for his ribs. "Help!" he cried out as the two women pulled him to the floor.

"Who's up for a game of pool?" Wolverine asked, lighting a cigar.

"I'm in," Spider-Man shrugged.

"Sure," Nomad nodded.

"I'm game," Giant Man nodded.

"And you're going to be beaten by a girl," Wasp stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"I can beat all of you... with my eyes closed." Daredevil said, standing up and following behind the others as they walked out of the room.

"Traitors!" Ron bellowed through giggles, "This is mutiny!"

**_(A)_**

Later that evening, Kim swayed into the master bedroom of the Cyrus mansion. "Erik … Ronnie's asleep …" Kim whispered huskily as she crawled on the bed on all fours with a predatory grin on her face.

"You seem to be in a good mood tonight," Erik grinned as his wife straddled his waist, pinning him to the bed with her hands on his shoulders.

"I feel like celebrating, babe," Kim said, moving in to kiss her husband hard. "I got a new job."

"A new job?" Erik blinked, "What happened with Global Justice?" he asked as Kim went to nibbling on his neck.

"Technically still GJ," Kim asked, kissing Erik's upper chest. "They're still giving me a paycheck, but I'm an Avenger now."

"An Avenger?" Erik squeaked when she latched on to a nipple. "That's … great!"

"Yup, reporting to Captain America himself," Kim said, coming back up to kiss him again as the phone rang. "Let it ring."

"It could be dad," Erik sighed, gently rolling Kim off him and reaching for the phone.

Kim crossed her arms and pouted when he answered. "Hello? Shelia, is this important … Now? But … can't it … tell the old man he can get over it, and I'll take care of it in the morning." Erik said, smiling at the redhead lying next to him. "My wife got a promotion and we need to celebrate. Ta." He said before hanging the phone and pulling the cord out of the back of it.

"Now then," Erik said rolling toward his wife. "Where were we?"

**_(A)_**

"You're up late …" Ron said as he walked down into the living area of the tower to find Peter Parker in a pair of jogging pants and a tank top kicked back on the couch watching TV.

"Letterman's going to have Toby Maguire on his show," Peter said, taking a sip of soda. "Kid makes good movies."

Ron dropped down beside him with a sigh. "You alright, pal?" Peter asked, glancing to the younger blond.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ron said glancing away.

"I dunno, maybe because your ex-girlfriend is on the team now and she's married and got a little kid," Peter shrugged, "that's just a guess though."

"She wasn't my girlfriend," Ron said solemnly. "We were just best friends, still ARE best friends."

"Just watch your step; she's not the same Kim you knew, dude," Peter patted his shoulder, "And you're not the same Ron, Cap."

"There was a time … nah, I'm just being silly …" Ron broke out.

"Nuh-uh, you done started talking; finish," Peter smirked.

"Fine, there was a time I thought me and Kim would end up together," Ron said, looking downcast. "I mean we grew up together, fought bad guys together. But that's all history. You're right though, Pete; she's a married woman, a mother, and a Special Agent. And I'm … Captain America. God, that sounds corny."

"Two words, pal," Peter laughed, "Human Spider."

"Don't tell me you almost …" Ron blinked.

"It was bad times and I was a stupid kid; what do you expect?" Peter stood up. "I figure you got some thinking to do before the newest Avenger shows up tomorrow, so I'll catch the west coast broadcast of Letterman later. Night, Cap."

Ron sighed and sat back in the seat. "What are we gonna do, KP?"

**To Be Continued …**

**Next issue: Kim's first mission as Avenger and the Red Skull's plan starts to make itself known… **


	7. Issue 7

_**RON STOPPABLE:**_

_**CAPTAIN AMERICA**_

"_We really need him now." – Joe Simons, co-creator of Captain America _

**Issue 7: Team Possible Back Together **

"I always figured work as an Avenger would be more … exciting …" Kim said dryly as she sat back on the couch between Tony and Ron as they watched Price is Right.

"Villains and terrorists have to have off time too you know?" Ron smiled before glaring at Tony who was doing the old stretching and letting arm drop over shoulder trick on Kim.

"Yeah if Doc Doom wasn't so butt ugly under that mask he'd probably be married with kids," Spider-Woman said walking into the living room while sipping on a soda. "Unlike some armored inventers, Doom has charm."

"You know, I've got a theory about you, Stark." Kim said turning her gaze on Tony Stark, "All that fancy armor and this tall tower of a home… you're compensating aren't you?"

Tony looked shattered and tried to find a counter, but settled for bowing his head and standing up. "I'm going to go get a beer."

"I thought you were clean now, Tony?" Ron grinned.

"I am …" Tony sighed as he walked into the kitchen. A moment later Tony bellowed from the kitchen. "DAMN IT, MATT!!"

"Mail's run," Daredevil said from his corner of the living room with a satisfied smirk. "Paternity clinic is opened Tuesdays Wednesdays and Thursdays, Tony."

"Poor Tony," Ron snickered, before reaching for his vibrating pager. "Oh goodie, Fury's calling. Great big Booyah for that…"

"Colonel Fury?" Kim asked curiously as Ron stood up.

"Yup, as Fury often likes to throw at me …" Ron said before covering one eye and mimicking Nick Fury's voice. "Captain America! America needs you!"

"Tell Nick I can bring you up," a feminine voice spoke from the bedrooms and Kim and Ron spun to see SHIELD Agent 13 Sharon Carter dressed in only an oversized ARMY tee-shirt. "Just let me get some coffee."

"Agent 13/Sharon?" Ron and Kim blinked and spoke in unison, "What are you doing here?"

"She came from Steve's bedroom," Peter Parker said walking out behind the blond, stretching as he moved. "Did you wear the poor Super Soldier out, Share?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other and blushed as Steve Rogers came out in jogging pants. "Wonderful morning isn't it, all?"

"Steve!" Ron scolded with wide eyes. "That's not really a role model behavior."

"What? I'm not the walking American Flag anymore, Ron," Steve smirked, "So I don't have to worry about running it through the mud anymore."

"That's beside the point!" Ron flushed slightly.

"Drat," Sharon said coming back with a mug of coffee, "I was hoping the new Cap wouldn't be as much of a stick in the mud as the old one. Did you and Colonel Fury train him up to be just as much a wishy-wash as you were, Steve?"

"They had nothing to do with it, Sharon," Kim smirked up at Ron. "Even in high school he was obsessed with rules and guidelines. I remember when he was sure that his anamology book was the key to him finding his one true love!"

"Kim, you were just as bad as me!" Ron countered flushing slightly. "And let's not forget the whole food chain thing!"

"Don't go there, Buster, only ones in the whole school that followed that were you and Bonnie," Kim countered.

"I was not that bad," Ron waved, "Anyway I have to get ready to see what Colonel Cyclops wants to talk to me about. You're still on standby with the others KP, but don't go anywhere in this tower alone with Tony or Logan. That's a good rule of thumb to follow." Ron suggested and Spider-Woman and Sharon nodded in agreement.

"Why's that?" Kim asked before rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah… good point."

**(A) **

SHIELD agents stopped and saluted as Captain America walked down the hall of the SHIELD Helicarrier mobile fortress with Sharon Carter, Agent 13, walking beside him. 'Wonder what Bonnie would say if she saw me now and knew who I was?' America thought as he stopped at Colonel Fury's office and Sharon pressed her palm at the access panel.

"You wanted to see me, Colonel?" Captain America asked as he and Sharon walked into the office.

"Afternoon, Captain, how's the new recruit in the Avengers doing?" Nick Fury asked, lighting a cigar.

"I'm not at liberty to say, Colonel," the Captain responded standing with his arms crossed. "Officially the Government or SHIELD has no authority in the Avengers anymore. Of course you already know that, Colonel."

"Can't blame an old soldier for trying," Fury grinned, "Anyway, I thought you'd like to know we've analyzed the information Elektra and Spider-Woman received from the HYDRA hideout. We've discovered someone who's possibly been funding not only HYDRA but the Red Skull's operations."

"Oh really?" Cap's brown eyes widened curiously. "Anything to take a chunk out of their operation. So do you want me to go in solo or bring in the Avengers?"

"This is complicated, Cap, and you may want to sit down for this." Fury said looking at the papers in his hand, "Sit and read for yourself. I don't have the heart to tell you."

The Captain did as told and took the paper but a moment later shot to his feet and slammed the papers back down on Fury's desk. "No, this is bad Intel." Captain America said in a low, almost threatening voice.

"According to this, Erik and Kimberly Cyrus have both got off-country black accounts that are connected to not only HYDRA but also Red Skull's side organizations." Fury resided.

"Kim'd never do this; I know this for a fact." Captain America growled slamming his fist through Fury's solid oak desk.

"Captain …"

"No, I refuse to listen to this garbage," the Captain's brown eyes narrowed in anger. "Someone's trying to set her up."

"Captain America," Fury growled, standing up himself, "That's enough. Don't forget yourself and the oath you made. You can't let your personal feelings get in the way while you're in that uniform. Yes this does feel like someone's setting THEM up, but what would be done if this was anyone else? A normal everyday couple you wouldn't know from Adam?"

Captain America's jaw twitched. "They'd be brought in for full interrogation and investigation, after 9/11 and the Avenger Disassembly even heroes are to be questioned by SHIELD should they come into question." He recited from memory, almost spitting out the words as he went.

"Good memory, Captain, but I'm going to do something here that won't leave this office." Fury said narrowing his good eye, before turning his attention to a huge stack of papers and files. "This'll take me at least two weeks to go through all this mess," he said stuffing the file with the Intel on the Cyrus family at the very bottom. "You have two weeks to get me proof that this file is bullshit." Fury nodded his head, "You were her childhood friend, Ron. If anyone can get it out of her, it's you. But don't forget it's been years since you two spent any time together and a lot of shit has happened to that woman. Shit like that changes a person, sometimes it might make them better, sometimes the other way."

"Why? Why are you giving them special treatment?" Cap asked a little confused by the usual cold and calculating SHIELD commander's actions.

Fury silently pulled a file from his desk and flipped through it before reading out loud. "Why do I wanna be the new Captain America? The subject replied to the question, golly that's a tough one … I guess it's because of my best bud KP. She's always fought bad guys to make things better for everyone else. And well … she's getting married ya know, she's happy. I figure before long she'll … she'll have a family of her own … the subject pauses for a moment and wipes his eyes before continuing … I want to make sure her family is safe in this country." Fury closed the file before smiling softly at the young hero. "I want this to be bullshit as much as you do, but we have to check it out. If Kim and her husband have gotten into some shit, do it for Kim's lil'n… make sure her family is safe in this country."

"I didn't sign up for this, Nick …" Cap replied in Ron Stoppable's voice as he sat down and let his face rest in his gloved hands.

Sharon placed a hand on his shoulder. "I believe its garbage too, Ron, but we have to dig a little. And I think it would be better for everyone involved if you proved it false quietly than for Kim and Erik to be terrorized by our interrogators."

"Yeah … yeah you're right," Captain America nodded before standing up, "I need a mission. Preferable something out of the country. That would give me and Kim time to talk."

"You got it," Fury smirked. "Doom's got gutsy and raided the American Embassy in Latveria. Normally I'd just call Richards and let the Fantastic Four handle it, but this looks like Doom's just trying to show he's still alive. It'd be a good exercise for Kim as an Avenger."

**(A)**

Kim stretched as she left the couch in Avengers Tower and started to look for a bathroom. She blinked as she entered the bedroom wing feeling the odd feeling that she was being followed. She took a few more steps and heard a small giggle. She turned back but found herself alone in the hallway. "Hello?"

"Hi!" A small voice squeaked right behind her head and she turned quickly again no one.

"Who's there?" Kim narrowed her eyes.

"Mayday, stop pestering people," Mary Jane Parker said walking into the hallway. "Hey Kim," Mary Jane said walking into the hallway before a little black haired toddler literally flipped off the ceiling into her arms.

"Long time no see, MJ. So this is May, how ya doing munchkin?" Kim smiled as she ruffled the little girl's dark hair, who giggled heartedly.

"I didn't know you two knew each other?" Tony Stark asked leaning against the wall with a flirty smirk. "Perhaps we can get to know each other even more together …"

"Number one, Mr. Stark," Mary Jane took her and Peter's child around to hold her on one hip. "Kim and I are both married which you KNOW."

"And number two, we're cousins." Kim added with a cocked eyebrow.

"Cousins?" Ron said walking in at the tail end of the conversation, sliding back his mask.

"I knew that, I could see the resemblance," Stark noted smirking.

"The hair?" Kim asked blowing a strand of red from her face.

"That and the tight butts, very distinguishable." Stark noted before Ron slapped him in the back of the head.

"Do you ever stop?" Ron asked with a slight eye twitch.

"Stop what?" Tony asked in confusion, causing the Sentinel of Liberty to roll his eyes.

"Hey KP, we got work, wanna see if we still got the two man team thing down?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Sure," her eyes lit up at the thought of a little action.

"Then get suited up, and meet me at the roof." Ron thumbed behind him. Kim nodded and made her way to her spare room. Once she was gone, "Stark, I want you to get the team prepped and be behind us, just incase we need backup. It's Doom, but Fury thinks it's nothing too bad. That and I need some alone time with KP for something." His brown eyes narrowed at Stark's grin. "Not that you rust brain!"

"What ever you say, Stoppable," Stark beamed, causing Ron to growl in frustration and stomp toward the roof.

"What kept Rogers from decapitating you I'll never know." Ron growled, leaving Stark, Mary Jane and little May in the hallway.

"Was it something I said?" Tony asked the remaining redhead.

Mary Jane just rolled her eyes and left the rich man standing alone in the hall.

**(A)**

Ron sighed as he sat in the back of the SHIELD jet across from Kim. He was staring off in thought, thinking about what he had learned and also planning ahead on what they were going into. He finally noticed Kim staring at him with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her palms. "What? Is my mask crooked?"

"No, it's fine, Ron it's just …" She sat back and hugged herself while searching for the right words. "You've changed so much since high school. I mean … look at you! You're Captain America. The Ron I knew was a little bit chubby and running and screaming at almost everything. Now, You're a rock, you have legendary heroes following your orders without question, and … I'm just so proud of you."

"I just do what we've always done, KP," Ron smiled with a faint blush, "It's nothing new. Not much different than you are now. I just get to wear a fancy costume."

"That's not true, I'm just a soldier, I settled down with a husband and a lil girl," Kim shoulders slumped. "Nothing much to look up to, but you … did you know Ronnie idolizes Captain America? And she wants to be just like you when she grows up?"

"Personally I'd rather see her as someone like her grandma or grandpa P, you know a scientist or a doctor," Ron noted with a smile. "Use her head not her muscles."

"I couldn't agree more." Kim nodded.

"So anything going on with you and Erik?" Ron said, his chest tightening at the thought of what he was being forced into investigating. "Everything ok there? Any money troubles or anything?" He asked before he could stop himself, and kicking himself for being too direct.

Luckily Kim didn't read anything into it. "We're … ok. Just kind of stressful with him working with his dad all the time, but we're doing good." She said somewhat forced.

"You sure?" Ron asked noting Kim's sudden stiffness.

"Sure I'm sure," Kim forced a smile before deflating. "Actually no I'm not, but I'm sure we're just going through a rut, we'll pull out of it. We always have."

"Wanna talk about it?" Ron asked, but they were interrupted by a beep and the pilot's voice.

"Captain America, Agent Possible, we're going to over the drop zone in five, prep for drop!"

"Well," Ron said his voice dropping into his Cap-tone, "It's time to go to work." He said holding out his hand to help her to her feet.

"So what's the game plan?" Kim asked, causing Cap to do a double take.

"Huh?" he asked in surprise.

"The Game Plan, you are the leader," she nodded for him to give his orders.

"Right … um… to tell you the truth I expected you to take charge, I guess you've changed too," he said with a wink, "Ok, Doom is inside the Embassy with around six Doombots, simply put, we go in and we take down. Questions?"

"Nope, lead the way, Captain," Kim said with a proud smile.

**(A)**

Doctor Doom stood in the central office of the Latverian US Embassy with six of his Doombots busy tying up the representative and workers. "Perhaps now the United States will respect Doom."

His eyes widened when the red white and blue shield flew through three of the Doombots sending them to the ground as scrap, before returning to Captain America's arm at the door way. "America doesn't respect bully's Von Doom, if you'd try to talk like a civilized person, maybe you'd get listened to."

"Captain America," Dr. Doom turned to the two intruders. "Doom was expecting Richards and his foolish family to come, it has been sometime, and he sees you are more confident in your roll then you were the last we met new comer."

"Look tin head, we'd rather not fight but if you want it, we'll bring it," Kim added making her presence known.

Doom showed surprise even through his mask. "Kim Possible?"

Captain America stepped toward Kim, with his shield at the ready. "That's my name," Kim said taking a defensive stance herself.

"Doombots, release the hostages, prepare to pull back!" Doom ordered causing all present to look in surprise.

"Guys, I think you need to get down here …" Captain America said into his mask's radio.

Not but a few moments later the remaining Avengers entered through every door of the office. "What's going on?" Iron Man asked his synthetic voice filled with confusion.

"Why are you falling back?" Captain America ordered, watching the dictator with keen interest.

"Doom falls back and release the Embassy as the returning of a favor." Dr Doom stated. "Some years ago Kim Possible and her sidekick helped save the lives of many Latverian oil workers when she stopped an oil rig from exploding. By standing down, Latveria and Kim Possible are even."

"It was no big," She said glancing to Captain America and nudging his rib. "It was Ron here's gum I used to patch the leak … oh crap."

Doom's eyes widened again in realization as the heroes stared at the horrorstruck Kim.

Dr Doom stomped up to Captain America and looked him dead in the eye. "Captain America, you are Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's skinny goofy sidekick?" he asked only receiving a tight lip from Cap for reply. He reached for his belt and held up a card with his name, phone, and email. "Doom wants the contact info of your personal trainer. DOOM DEMANDS IT!"

He placed the card in the stunned Cap's hand, before turning and matching toward his remaining Doombots. "Doombots, back to the palace." He said before glancing back to Captain America. "Doom expects a prompt reply. And if Doom would be so bold. It is good to see Team Possible back together. The world needs more heroes like you two, Good day, Heroes." He said looking only at Cap and Kim.

The Avengers were left in silence, luckily the hostages were unconscious so Cap's secret wasn't broadcasted. "Ron … I'm so sorry …" Kim whimpered her hands over her mouth.

"It's ok, you just have to be careful, secret identity and all…" Cap said with a smile before the group fell into silence.

They stayed that way for a few moments before they glanced to Spider-Man, expecting one of his trademark one-liners about the situation.

"What?" Spider-Man said with a shrug as he turned to where Doom and his robots made their escape. "I got nothin'…"

**To Be Continued …**

**In Loving Memory of Captain America Steve Rogers **


End file.
